We Meet One Last Time
by Ms. Jazzlyn
Summary: The band meets again in a interview and when their managers decide in order to save their music careers they have to bring them back together things get crazy and chaotic. Especially when you have to keep dirty little secrets. Get's rated M due to language, sexual situation, and etc. HxA, DxGxC and a little GxB
1. Interview

**We Meet One Last Time**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters**

Heather had been recording her #1 hit single in her recording studio she was making a music video to it Blaineley was just listening to it right now. Heather was also listening to the way it sounded.

**I don't wanna go another day,**  
**So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.**  
**Seems like everybody's breaking up**  
**Throwing their love away,**  
**But I know I got a good thing right here**  
**That's why I say (hey)**

**Nobody gonna love me better**  
**I must stick wit' you forever.**  
**Nobody gonna take me higher**  
**I must stick wit' you.**  
**You know how to appreciate me**  
**I must stick wit' you, my baby.**  
**Nobody ever made me feel this way**  
**I must stick wit' you.**

**I don't wanna go another day**  
**So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.**  
**See the way we ride in our private lives,**  
**Ain't nobody getting in between.**  
**I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)**  
**And I say**

**Nobody gonna love me better**  
**I must stick wit' you forever.**  
**Nobody gonna take me higher**  
**I must stick wit' you.**  
**You know how to appreciate me**  
**I must stick wit' you, my baby.**  
**Nobody ever made me feel this way**  
**I must stick wit' you.**

**And now**  
**Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)**  
**And now**  
**I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.**

**I got you,**  
**We'll be making love endlessly.**  
**I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)**  
**Baby, you're with me (baby, you're with me)**

**So don't you worry about**  
**People hanging around,**  
**They ain't bringing us down.**  
**I know you and you know me**  
**And that's all that counts.**

**So don't you worry about**  
**People hanging around,**  
**They ain't bringing us down.**  
**I know you and you know me**  
**And that's why I say**

**Nobody gonna love me better**  
**I must stick wit' you forever.**  
**Nobody gonna take me higher**  
**I must stick wit' you.**  
**You know how to appreciate me**  
**I must stick wit' you, my baby.**  
**Nobody ever made me feel this way**  
**I must stick wit' you.**

**Nobody gonna love me better**  
**I must stick wit' you forever.**  
**Nobody gonna take me higher**  
**I must stick wit' you.**  
**You know how to appreciate me**  
**I must stick wit' you, my baby.**  
**Nobody ever made me feel this way**  
**I must stick wit' you.**

Heather liked it and thought she had great pitch so did Blaineley it has been 2 years Heather decided to change a little she wore less make up cut her hair just above her shoulders had bangs to go just above her eye. Her style in clothing changed she wears less skimpy clothes it's winter she wore a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans tucked into her black boots. Heather had an interview later about her old group she was over that it was 2 years ago but she will never forgive Courtney and she will never take Alejandro back. Blaineley interrupted her thoughts "we have to go pick up your dress" Blaineley said grabbing the car keys "right" Heather said leaving with her.

* * *

Duncan and Gwen were performing their new song they just wrote they came out with many albums together Duncan and Gwen took center stage.

[Gwen]  
**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**If I should die before I wake**  
**It's 'cause you took my breath away**  
**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**  
**Oh**

[Duncan]  
**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**  
**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**  
**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

[Gwen]  
**But how do you expect me**  
**to live alone with just me**  
**'Cause my world revolves around you**  
**It's so hard for me to breathe**

[Chorus:]  
**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**  
**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**  
**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
**It's no air, no air**  
**Got me out here in the water so deep**  
**Tell me how you gonna be without me**  
**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**  
**It's no air, no air**

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**

[Duncan]  
**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew**  
**Right off the ground to float to you**  
**There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

[Gwen]  
**But somehow I'm still alive inside**  
**You took my breath, but I survived**  
**I don't know how, but I don't even care**

[Both:]  
**So how do you expect me**  
**to live alone with just me**  
**'Cause my world revolves around you**  
**It's so hard for me to breathe**

[Chorus]

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No more**  
**It's no air, no air**

[Chorus]

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**  
**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**  
**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
**It's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**  
**Tell me how you gonna be without me**  
**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**  
**It's no air, no air**

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air**

Duncan and Gwen got done singing Gwen gave Duncan a peck on the lips and ran off stage with him they were in "love" they had an interview to go to so they hurried home and got ready. Gwen and Duncan didn't want to go to this interview but it was a must it was in Las Vegas and you know what they say "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas".

* * *

Courtney and Alejandro were working on a song together they were a "couple" at least that's what Courtney thought Alejandro was on another page they had lyric block. They couldn't think of anything together all they knew is that they needed to catch the next flight to Las Vegas Alejandro was looking forward to seeing Heather since he did break her heart by kissing Courtney. Courtney packed her clothes along with Alejandro and in the next 15 minutes they'll be on their way to Las Vegas.

Courtney on the other hand didn't want to see anyone she was stubborn and well wanted revenge she knew Duncan and Gwen will be back together Duncan is a two timer and Gwen is a boyfriend kisser. Heather was one of the least of Courtney's problems Courtney also knew that if she doesn't kiss Alejandro in front of Heather again Alejandro will fall for her again. Courtney swore she put Alejandro under her evil little love spell because Alejandro is obsessed with her.

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff actually stopped their music career they decided to stay clear of any drama they actually settled down in Malibu and bought a beach house raising a Geoffrey Jr. Bridgette was also expecting another in a month since the 2 years ago drama Bridgette called both Duncan and Heather and apologized to them both Geoff did the same they live there life happily. They are also engaged.

Bridgette and Geoff will be attending the interview they just wont be on stage they will be back stage due to concern for any violence that can hurt the baby they were already on their flight and will be landing in about 10 minutes.

* * *

Josh opened the show "I'm your host Josh and we have a drama exclusive for you back to where it all began we have our band here and were going to start with our favorite hottie and Asian of the band Heather" Josh clapped as the crowd cheered as Heather walked onto the stage and sat next to Josh Heather wore a black laced dress, nice pink lips to match her nice pink shoes, and wore her bangs covering her right eye. "Wow you look amazing Heather total diva give us a scoop what have you been doing?" Josh asked smiling hard "I have just came out with my #4 top hit and I'm currently making a music video for it" Heather smiled as everyone clapped for her. "You have to have a boyfriend I mean look at you isn't she beautiful everyone" Josh said as Heather stood up and gave a pose mostly the guys in the crowd whistled and clapped Heather sat back down laughing "no actually I'm single" Heather answered proud. "One last question before we introduce our next band mate, who do you not want to see?" Josh asked grinning "I don't mind seeing anyone but if I had to choose I would pick Courtney" Heather said calmly Josh smiled pleased to here the answer.

"Well then we have our couple they are the Latino's that started it all Alejandro and Courtney" Josh clapped as the crowd did also Alejandro and Courtney walked onto the stage. They matched Courtney had on a long white dress and silver shoes Alejandro had on a white suit and silver boots they sat on the opposite side from Heather. "So Alejandro, Courtney how have you guys been since you're dating and all" Josh said Courtney answered first "Great we are coming out with a single and we plan to get married back in Canada" Courtney bragged "really" Josh said. Alejandro cut in "I didn't agree to that but all the rest sounds about right"who did you guys not want to see at the interview?" Josh asked "Duncan and Heather" Courtney said Alejandro shrugged he didn't care.

"Let's call the punk and Goth out right now Gwen, Duncan get your buts out here" Josh said as they came out holding hands matching in teal Gwen's dress stopped at her knees and hugged her body tightly. Duncan wore a tux that was teal they looked like a real couple they sat next to Heather, Heather hugged Duncan and waved to Gwen "so how are you guys?" Josh said "were fine" Duncan answered "we actually performed a song before we got here" Duncan explained "who did you guys not want to see today?" Josh asked "the two Latin liars" Gwen said "what is that supposed to mean Gothy" Courtney argued. "Hey don't talk to Gwen like that" Duncan said Heather and Alejandro were silent as this went on Alejandro's eyes kept staring her down while Heather couldn't wait to leave. "Okay now I want to here the story of why you the band broke up here to help us backstage is Bridgette and Geoff" Josh clapped Bridgette and Geoff were seen from the camera backstage "so, how did you guys break up Heather you tell your side" Josh said.

Heather explained her side "I went backstage after our performance to curse Duncan out for Courtney but then he was crying it reminded me of me when I cried over Alejandro. So I comforted him and then Courtney thought we were dating so she went crazy" Duncan agreed "objection" Courtney said "I don't believe that bullshit" Alejandro decided to explain his part. "When Courtney and I were walking by Duncan was telling Heather she was beautiful and oh" Alejandro caught himself "yea this sounds bad I guess we were jealous" Alejandro finished Heather and Duncan nodded Courtney wouldn't except defeat "no I wasn't" Courtney yelled. "Well that's all the time we have, see you next time" Josh said signing off the show "clear" the camera man shouted Heather quickly shook hands with Josh said her goodbyes to Duncan and Gwen and left. Duncan and Gwen left also they decided to catch up with Heather later if she wasn't busy and maybe they'll all put out a record together Alejandro and Courtney decided to stay in a hotel and enjoy Las Vegas.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. There it is I hoped you like it next chapter will mostly be on Alejandro and Heather and maybe some Courtney.**


	2. Author's Note

**We Meet One Last Time**

**A/N: Okay, so someone decided they want to report me because I'm using song lyrics that violated the rules. So, I have to discontinue the story sorry you can blame batty-ice-cream (it will make me feel better).**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR FOR SUPPORTING ME!**

**If any of you want to continue the story by making your own version of it you can I don't mind but for now sorry and I will miss this story!**

**The good part to this is that now my story The Bar will come early and will be posted either today or later in the week!**


	3. Studio 9

**We Meet One Last Time**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters**

******A/N: Okay, so someone decided they want to report me because I'm using song lyrics that violated the rules. I'm going to continue the story anyway you can all thank jayne'z star and Torie because they inspired me to keep going on also read their stories there awesome, so I am I'm posting a new chapter today and I hope you like it and you can still blame Batty Ice Cream (It will still make me feel better). Anyways other than that here's the story!**

Blaineley was just leaving the interview catching up with Josh on the way out she bumped into Chris and Chef who were talking about who they managed. Blaineley stepped into the conversation over hearing a bit of it "I manage Heather" Blaineley cut in earning gasp from Chris and Chef then Chris had a grin "how about we fix it" Chris said as Blaineley looked confused "the band we need to fix them up one by one, make things right make sure all their problems are gone" Chris explained. Chef agreed "how are we going to do that Courtney is stubborn, Duncan's with Gwen, Alejandro is in a "relationship with Courtney, and Heather is not forgiving them" Blaineley fussed Chris gave a small laugh "I did it once I can do it again we need a plan we'll start with Courtney, Alejandro, and Heather" Chris said. Chris sat at a table with Chef and Blaineley "we need to some how get Alejandro and Heather to talk again and distract Courtney long enough to not screw things up" Chris explained Blaineley jumped with excitement "I have a thought Heather is going to the studio to record a new song maybe we can make Heather and Alejandro do a love song and a music video together" Blaineley suggested. Chris liked the idea "consider it done" Chris shook Blaineley's hand "8:00 am studio 9 be there" Chris said leaving opening the door for Blaineley.

* * *

Heather stayed in a hotel she was in room 39 she was listening to a beat and singing her lyrics of a new song she was thinking about.

**I remember years ago**

**Someone tole me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did, I did**

Heather heard a knock at her door. Heather opened it, it was Blaineley "I brought a fruit basket" Blaineley said holding the basket in Heather's face Heather just smiled and thanked Blaineley. "Uh, Heather for a great business move in your music career, I made you a deal to sing with the hottest male singer!" Blaineley cheered Heather went along but Heather can smell a set up from far away something didn't feel right. Heather didn't say anything because this was a big career changer "when do I get to meet him?" Heather asked excited "tomorrow studio 9, 8:00 am dress to impress" Blaineley said leaving. Heather was excited and picked out an outfit right away something "classy yet trashy and a hint of sassy" Heather thought Heather ended up picking blue ripped jeans that show off the length of her longs legs, some white shades for her hair, a grey crop top they said "Keep Calm And Forgive More", and grey wedges. Heather went to sleep excited for her new singing partner "hopefully he's hot" Heather thought smiling deep in her sleep.

* * *

Alejandro and Courtney were arguing like they always did Alejandro didn't mind arguing as long as it was with Heather but this is Courtney ans she was far from being another Heather. Courtney and Alejandro were arguing about the interview with Josh, Courtney just got done watching it and seen Alejandro's eyes wonder to Heather every second. "**I don't like when you do that!**" Courtney shouted pointing at Alejandro "**I can't help it!**" Alejandro yelled back at Courtney "**yes. you. can**" Courtney said emphasizing every word "**no. I. can't**" Alejandro said mocking Courtney. "**Why not? what does she have that I don't? I have it all don't I!**" Courtney said shouting once more "**1. she's pretty, 2. She has a passion and doesn't act all vulnerable all the time and 3. She's Heather!**" Alejandro yelled back. Courtney laid on the bed she thought she try a different tactic on Alejandro, Courtney went into the bathroom and changed into a hot pink corset "Alejandro" Courtney said in a soft voice.

Alejandro turned around and boy did that sight look disgusting "Courtney please put some clothes on" Alejandro begged Courtney wouldn't take no for an answer. Courtney pounced on him "Courtney get off" Alejandro said as Courtney giggled until a knock was heard Alejandro felt relieved "saved by the knock" Alejandro said as he opened the door quickly. It was Chris "Alejandro mind if I come in, of course you don't" Chris said letting himself in Chris walked in and seen a half-naked Courtney on the bed "am I interrupting something?" Chris asked "no" Alejandro said as Courtney ran to the bathroom to get changed. "I got you a singing partner down at studio 9" Chris said Courtney came out the bathroom "is it a she" Courtney said real stern "yes and she is a beauty you'll like this one Al 8:00 am be there" Chris said leaving. Courtney looked at Alejandro "we gonna talk about this" Courtney said Alejandro just went to bed ignoring Courtney as she nagged all night.

* * *

Blaineley met up with Chris "did he say yes?" Blaineley asked "yea" Chris said "Okay what are we going to do about Courtney?" Blaineley asked "whoa Blaineley it takes time everything will fall into pace trust me Courtney will learn not to be so stubborn sooner or later" Chris explained Blaineley nodded in agreement "well until tomorrow Chris goodnight" Blaineley said blowing a kiss goodnight.

* * *

Morning came and Blaineley woke Heather up Heather quickly got dressed and made sure she made it on time she actually got there two minutes early Heather felt at home when she was in the studio. Chris then walked in Heather had a confused look on her face "I'm singing a song with Chris" Heather laughed a little "now Heather you'll be singing with..." Chris was cut off as Alejandro walked in Heather's face fell. Heather looked at Blaineley, Chris, then Alejandro "anymore surprises" Heather said Alejandro was just as surprised but he wasn't mad Heather was fuming "how is this going to help my singing by singing with my ex?" Heather asked looking at the two managers who held smirks on their face. "more people will buy it from the number one song makers" Chris explained Heather wanted her career to go somewhere and Alejandro just wanted him and Heather to get some where "fine" they said in unison Heather growled at this and Alejandro smirked. "I'll start the song and you can follow" Alejandro said Heather ignored him "you know you'll have to talk to me sometime" Alejandro said Heather ignored him again and followed him when he started to sing.

Alejandro:

**Listen**

**Woke up this morning **  
**Heard the TV sayin' something **  
**'Bout disaster in the world and **  
**It made me wonder where I'm going **  
**There's so much darkness in the world**  
**But I see beauty left in you girl **  
**And what you give me makes me know**  
**That I'll be alright **

**Because if your love was all I had **  
**In this life **  
**Well that would be enough **  
**Until the end of time **  
**So rest your weary heart**  
**And relax your mind **  
**Cause I'm gonna love you girl**  
**Until the end of time **

**You've got me singing **  
**Oh whoa, yeah**  
**Oh whoa, yeah**  
**Everybody sing **  
**Oh whoa, yeah **  
**Everybody singing **  
**Oh whoa yeah **

Heather:

**Now if you're ever wondering **  
**About the way I'm feeling **  
**Well baby there ain't no question**  
**Just to be around you is a blessing **  
**Sick and tired of trying to save the world**  
**I just want to spend my time with you **  
**And what you're giving me**  
**Makes me know that we'll be alright. **

**Because if your love was all I had **  
**In this life **  
**Well that would be enough **  
**Until the end of time **  
**So rest your weary heart**  
**And relax your mind **  
**Cause I'm gonna love you **  
**Until the end of time **

**You've got me singing **  
**Oh whoa, yeah**  
**Oh whoa, yeah**  
**Everybody sing **  
**Oh whoa, yeah **  
**Everybody singing **  
**Oh whoa yeah**

Alejandro:

**This one's for the lovers **  
**If you're out there let me hear you say**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah **  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

Heather:

**This one's for the lovers **  
**If you're out there let me hear you say**  
**Yeah, yeah**  
**(Yeah, yeah)**

Alejandro:

**This one's for the lovers **  
**If you're out there let me hear you say**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah **  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

Heather:

**This one's for the lovers **  
**If you're out there let me hear you say**  
**Yeah, yeah**  
**(Yeah, yeah)**

Both:

**Oh whoa yeah **  
**Oh whoa yeah**  
**Oh whoa yeah**  
**Oh whoa yeah**

**'Cause if your love was all I had **  
**In this life **  
**That would be enough**  
**Until the end of time**

After they sang their song and listened to it they liked it Heather liked her verse Alejandro liked it also they hadn't exchanged words at and Blaineley left them alone in the studio Heather and Alejandro had to talk "Heather I... was thinking since your mad at me I could take you to dinner" Alejandro said. Heather as much as she wanted to scream and hit him she said the total opposite "sure" Heather agreed half of the reason Heather said yes was to piss Courtney off the other half actually wanted this either way she was happy and Alejandro was ready to win Heather over again.

* * *

**What will happen on their date? Hope you liked it! The next chapter is going to be sexy!**


	4. The Date

**We Meet One Last Time**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters**

Right when Heather left the studio she knew what she was getting into if Courtney found out Heather was anywhere near Alejandro or even going on a date with him she would be dead meat. Heather went back to her hotel room and dialed up the one girl she knew would help her pick the most lustiest and yet sexiest dress. Heather of course was in denial, at least one side of her was the other side wanted to tease Alejandro and let him know what he's missing. Heather quickly dialed the mystery girl it rang a few times then "hello?" the voice said "hello Lindsay?" Heather said "hey Hannah" Lindsay said "It's Heather, Lindsiot" Heather insulted. "I have a fashion emergency" Heather said "I'll be over" Lindsay said "I'm at the Holiday hotel" Heather said "I'll be there in 5 minutes" Lindsay said hanging up Heather put down her phone and exhaled "what am I getting myself into" Heather thought.

* * *

Alejandro was still in the studio Chris walked in and listened to the song "you ask her out?" Chris asked "yea we have a date" Alejandro grinned Chris just patted him on the back. "Can I ask a favor?" Alejandro asked "ask away" Chris said "will you keep Courtney busy when I'm on my date with Heather?" Alejandro begged. "Yea" Chris left the studio leaving the keys so Alejandro could lock up after he leaves Alejandro locked up and instead of going to Courtney who left 167 voice mails, 167 calls and 32 text messages on his phone he called Duncan. "Hello?" Duncan said "Duncan amigo mio please forgive me I need to talk to you and need your help" Alejandro pleaded "sure man where are you so we can talk?" Duncan asked "I'm at the Holiday hotel" Alejandro answered "me to room 40" Duncan said.

Alejandro hung up the phone and walked to room 40 which was only 3 doors away from his own and Courtney's, Alejandro just walked in "Alejandro sup man" Duncan fist pounded him. Gwen just waved Alejandro shut the door behind him "what's the problem?" Duncan asked "I have a date with Heather but Courtney" Alejandro tried to explain. "let me guess Courtney is jealous and is becoming obsessive" Duncan said "yes she's killing me with her everything" Alejandro admitted "tell me about it" Gwen rolled her eyes. "Besides Courtney I need you to help me find out what suit I should wear" Alejandro said "uh, sure man I'll help and Gwen can comment" Duncan said "sure" Gwen said sarcastically.

* * *

*knock, knock* Heather went to get the door it was none other than Lindsay "hi" Lindsay waved she had a pink suit case with her and it was big. Heather just let Lindsay in and closed the door behind her "Lindsay what do you have in mind?" Heather asked "well you said you needed a dress that was slutty yet sexy so I brought this dress". Lindsay opened her suit case and took out a Low Cut Mini Dress with Cinched Ties on Sides **(A/N: look it up on Google images if you want to see the dress its sexy go to ) **Heather's mouth dropped the dress was sexy Heather hugged Lindsay "here put it on and you don't wear a bra with it Heather quickly changed. Lindsay then did her make up a little blush here and there pink lips, eyeliner, some eye shadow, and silver heels Heather's hair was put int a messy donut bun with bangs down by her eye and a silver clutch. Lindsay handed Heather a mirror "wow" Heather managed to say "your breast stands up perfectly in the dress" Lindsay complimented "thanks I look amazing" Heather said posing "yea Alejandro should love you in that" Lindsay said "thanks Lindsay stay here and wait until I come back from the date so I can tell you about it" Heather said as Lindsay nodded.

* * *

Duncan put Alejandro in a black suit with no tie and unbuttoned the under shirt enough to see his sculpted chest and sprayed on the finest cologne and put on black dress shoes. "Gwen what do you think?" Alejandro asked "surprisingly hot" Gwen cooed "perfect" Alejandro flashed his smile Duncan patted Alejandro's back "go get her man tell me how it goes afterwards and here" Duncan said handing Alejandro a wrapper with something inside Alejandro looked at Duncan "if you get lucky" Duncan said watching Alejandro leave. Alejandro whipped out his phone it was 8:00 pm he had to call Courtney that way she didn't look for him he dialed her she answered fast "Alejandro where are you?" Courtney said sounding worried "I have to stay and work extra hours in the studio I'll be back around 11:00" Alejandro lied. "Okay return as fast as you can bye" Courtney said hanging up Alejandro dodged a bullet and now he was walking to meet Heather by studio 9 to take her out on a date.

* * *

Heather just got there and when she got there Alejandro was already waiting she walked up to him and she had to admit he looked hot her eyes couldn't help but travel up and down his body and stop at his perfect chiseled chest. Alejandro looked at Heather she was breath-taking he let his eyes roam around taking in every line and trace of a figure she had starting from her perfect legs to her perfect breast. Alejandro then came back to Earth and opened the car door for Heather as she stepped in he closed the door for her and walked around and got in his side Alejandro drove to the perfect place he took Heather to a place where she would enjoy herself. Alejandro took Heather to the Music Hall it was half restaurant and hall music hall **(A/N: I came up with the best place I could think of) **Alejandro opened the door for Heather and Heather's eyes got big it was beautiful. Alejandro and Heather quickly found a table and talked and after the wine and fine dining Heather heard a familiar song one she sung a long time ago.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**  
**I stay up and think of you**  
**And I wish on a star that somewhere you are**  
**Thinking of me too**

Heather remembered that song she sung with the band and she sung the song thinking of Alejandro and then she looked at him "you did this all for me" Heather said. Heather usually never is the one to fall for cliché romances but Alejandro was one smooth operator and he was winning Heather over with every little thing he did. Alejandro then took Heather's hand and too her to the music hall and after a couple of laughs and flirts Alejandro pulled out a box it was silver and shiny he gave it to Heather. Heather looked up at Alejandro and she opened it and it was a bull necklace similar to Alejandro's but hers was gold "Heather you are my missing puzzle piece I love you mi Amor" Alejandro admitted putting the gold necklace around her neck on the back it say "mi Amor". Heather thought she was in a fairy tale "I love you to Alejandro" Heather kissed him after 2 years she finally felt those sweet lips that tasted like peppermint candies Alejandro wanted to jump off the walls he was kissing the girl of his dreams not some bitter bitch with the name of "Courtney".

* * *

**With Courtney**

Courtney was worried she needed Alejandro there with her not in a studio with another female "female" Courtney thought "what if he was cheating?, what if she's prettier than me?, what if it's **HEATHER**?" Courtney's mind began to go on with these questions. Then she looked at the time it was exactly 11:00 pm Courtney of course being nosy as usual decided to go to studio 9 herself to get Alejandro. Courtney rushed there and when she got there the door was locked and the light's were off Courtney looked shocked she took out her cell and was about to call him until Chris came up to her. "Hey Courtney" Chris said casually "where's Alejandro?" Courtney demanded "I sent him to get me coffee" Chris lied Courtney wasn't buying it. "What time will he be back?" Courtney said "12:00 pm" Chris lied again sweating bullets "fine but if hes not here by then I will find you" Courtney said getting back into her car and back to the hotel. Chris followed her in his car to make sure she actually went back and she did Chris exhaled and wiped sweat of his forehead and went into his hotel room.

* * *

**Back to Alejandro and Heather**

Alejandro then pulled back and checked the time "11:15 pm" Alejandro thought Courtney must be having a melt down but all Alejandro could think about was Heather. "Ready to go" Alejandro said Heather nodded they left back to the hotel "you stay here to?" Alejandro asked "yea room 39" Heather said "so do I and Duncan" Alejandro said "oh, well in that case walk me to my room" Heather suggested "sure" Alejandro said. Alejandro walked Heather to her room and then the unthinkable happened Heather kissed Alejandro good night which turned into a passionate make out and then sex "thank god for Duncan and the condom" Alejandro thought. Alejandro threw Heather onto her bed Alejandro and Heather had sexual frustrations with one another so sex for them was a wrestling match for dominance. Alejandro kept dominance Alejandro didn't have to remove much from Heather since her dress was showing enough already Alejandro quickly got undressed and with that they had a hot and steamy night which will be a dirty little secret kept from the psychopath Courtney herself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it I tried I didn't want to go full into detail on the sex scene but in future ones I will, will Courtney ever find out?, will Alejandro and Heather tell anyone?, How long will Alejandro cheat before getting caught? Next chapter will be even more chaotic.**


	5. The Morning After

**We Meet One Last Time**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters**

**{PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AFTER STORY}**

It was 10:00 am in the morning Alejandro woke up he looked around he remembered everything from last night "oh, what a night that was" he thought. Alejandro looked to his right side and seen Heather she looked like she was sleep he kissed her forehead Heather opened her eyes at the touch. "Morning" Heather smiled saying Alejandro returned the smile "how was last night for you?" Alejandro asked "amazing" Heather said pecking Alejandro's lips Heather looked around trying to find her clothes as Alejandro did the same. Heather ended up putting on a tank top tucked into waist-high short shorts and Alejandro wore the same thing he came in Alejandro looked at the clock again 12:00 pm then his phone rang it was Courtney he just let it ring. Heather rolled her eyes "Heather, mi Amor listen Courtney is" Alejandro tried to explain Heather caught his lips while he was talking "I know you have to go, I'm not mad I actually think this is exciting" Heather admitted Alejandro was now completely in love with this new Heather "I actually think this is good for our relationship" Heather finished Alejandro quickly kissed her letting her know he agrees then leaving.

Heather watched him leave she closed the door behind him Heather was falling hard for him again Heather actually didn't mind being the other woman. As long as it made Courtney look stupid she didn't care half of her was enjoying watching Courtney look clueless the other side was clouded with thoughts of Alejandro. Heather defiantly had to call Lindsay, thank her, and tell her about her night Heather also had to write and sing a song she also had to finish singing her song with Alejandro and presenting it to Blaineley and Chris.

* * *

Alejandro rushed back to his room he tried to close the door as silent as he could but Courtney was there waiting for him making Alejandro jump and pause. "where were you?, who were you with?, why weren't you at the studio?" Courtney questioned "I had to talk with Blaineley" Alejandro lied Courtney was quite sure but she didn't want to believe Alejandro was cheating. "who is the girl your singing with is she nice? is she prettier than me?" Courtney asked what Alejandro wanted to say was "yes she was nice and whey prettier than you" but it came out sounding like this "no, your way better looking" Alejandro lied yet again. Courtney was pleased until Alejandro said "I have to go back to studio 9 to finish the song" Courtney wanted to go crazy but she said "go ahead" Alejandro quickly left down the hall to Duncan and Gwen's room. Alejandro walked in their room the door was always unlocked for some odd reason Duncan came to see who it was "I know that face from any where" Duncan said "practically a glow" Gwen added.

Alejandro stayed smiling "what are you talking about?" Alejandro laughed "you used the condom right?" Duncan asked "yea" Alejandro said "I knew it you and Heather did it!" Gwen shouted. "Okay don't yell Courtney might here and try to kill her" Alejandro said Duncan smirked "you haven't told Courtney, classic" Duncan laughed " cheated on again that must suck goes to show she can't hold a man down" Gwen laughed. Alejandro smiled "well I have to go to studio 9 to see Heather" Alejandro said smiling hard "right" Duncan said closing the door after Alejandro.

* * *

Heather already had been in the studio recording a song:

**Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah**  
**I know that you been waitin' for me, and I'm waitin', too**  
**In my imagination I be all up on you**  
**I know you got that fever for me, hundred and two**  
**And, boy, I know I feel the same, my temperature's through the roof**

**If there's a camera up in here then it's gonna leave with me when I do (I do)**  
**If there's a camera up in here then I best not catch this flick on YouTube (YouTube)**  
**'Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous**  
**I will hunt you down**  
**'Cause they be all up in my business like a Josh interview**  
**But this is private, between you and I**

**Touch my body**  
**Put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more**  
**Touch my body**  
**Throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did**

**Touch my body**  
**Let me wrap my thighs all around your waist, just a little taste**  
**Touch my body**  
**I know you like my curves, come on and give me what I deserve and**  
**Touch my body**

Alejandro walked in and listened for a bit then clapped making Heather jump then smile taking off her headphones Alejandro hugged Heather from behind "sexy lyrics, but if you wanted me to touch your body all you had to do was ask" Alejandro said kissing Heather's cheek, neck, then shoulder making Heather moan a little. Heather turned around and took Alejandro's mouth with her own soon they pulled back needing air "what about the song we need to finish" Heather said "yes, I have an idea" Alejandro said.

**Here we go, talk to 'em... **

(Heather)

**Your touch is so magic to me**  
**The strangest things can happen**  
**The way that you react to me**  
**I wanna do something you can't imagine**  
**Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that**  
**You think you can handle, boy**  
**If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back**

**Baby, show me, show me**  
**What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me**  
**And I'll volunteer**  
**And I'll be flowing and going**  
**Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me**  
**Oh, baby**

(Both)

**All night, show it, just you and the crowd**  
**Doing tricks you never seen**  
**And I bet that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**  
**So let me drive my body around you**  
**I bet you know what I mean**  
**Cause you know that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**

(Alejandro)

**Everything ain't what it seems**  
**I wave my hands and I got you**  
**And you feel so fly assisting me**  
**But now it's my turn to watch you**  
**I ain't gonna stop you if you wanna crowd my neck**  
**Talk sexy to me like that**  
**Just do what I taught you, girl**  
**When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back**

(Heather)

**Baby, show me, show me**  
**What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me**  
**And I'll volunteer**  
**And I'll be flowing and going**  
**Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me**  
**Oh, baby**

(Both)

**All night, show it, just you and the crowd**  
**Doing tricks you never seen**  
**And I bet that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**  
**So let me drive my body around you**  
**I bet you know what I mean**  
**Cause you know that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**

**Oh, this is the part where we fall in love**  
**Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love**  
**But don't stop what you're doing to me**

**All night, show it, just you and the crowd**  
**Doing tricks you never seen**  
**And I bet that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**  
**So let me drive my body around you**  
**I bet you know what I mean**  
**Cause you know that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**

Alejandro and Heather loved the song and it was what they were thinking at the moment Heather was looking at Alejandro "what mi Amor?" Alejandro said smiling. "We are in Vegas and since you took me out on a date I owe you something back right?" Heather asked "no and even if you did you repaid it with last nights performance" Alejandro said kissing Heather. Heather broke the kiss laughing "I want to take you out to a club tonight to let loose and have fun I know your always tense since you deal with Courtney" Heather smiled Alejandro hesitated until Heather said "if your lucky you'll get more of what you got last night" Heather said seductively. Alejandro perked up "of course what time?" Alejandro asked "be ready at 6:00 pm meet you at Duncan's" Heather said kissing Alejandro deeply then strutting out of the studio. Alejandro watched Heather leave all he could think of was "she's so cute when she struts off" Alejandro was falling hard along with Heather. **{PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE BELOW}**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it the next chapter will not be focused on Alejandro and Heather it will be focused on Courtney here's who the next chapters will be focused on.**

**Chapter 5: Courtney's thoughts and suspensions on Alejandro**

**Chapter 6: Duncan and Gwen**

**Chapter 7: Blaineley and Chris's plans**

**Chapter 8: Back to Alejandro and Heather at the club**

**Chapter 9: Courtney, Alejandro, and Heather**

**Chapter 9: Courtney, Gwen and Duncan**

**Chapter 10: All of them**

**Chapter 11: Courtney and Duncan's thoughts about each other**

**Chapter 12: Alejandro and Heather's life together**

**Chapter 13: Duncan and (who ever the reviewers pick for Duncan to end up with Courtney or Gwen you decided vote now)**

**Chapter 14: Epilogue **

**Chapter 15: Music I used during this story (fiction) and thanked**

**Vote Now **

**Courtney and Duncan (Duncney)**

**OR**

**Gwen and Duncan (Gwuncan)**

**PLEASE VOTE! OR I HAVE TO CHOOSE AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO!**


	6. Courtney's Thoughts

**We Meet One Last Time**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters**

**song by Hope - Who Am I To Stay (you should listen to the song it's really good)**

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I quickly grew suspicious first Alejandro gets a big career move without me, gets a new singing partner, and then always has to stay out lat or go to studio 9 to sing. Something didn't feel right I have to meet this girl he's singing with, but how? I don't want to believe Alejandro's cheating on me that'll be embarrassing especially if he's cheating with Heath... No don't even say it I might jinx myself. I need to find some type of clue or maybe I should stop being paranoid and buy him a box of donuts from krispy kream and visit him down at the studio, yea that sounds good enough. I bought his favorite kind glaze, maple, jelly filled, and chocolate I walked into the studio and yet again I find no one there so I quickly call Alejandro his phone just rings for a while until he finally picks up. "Hola?" Alejandro said sounding happier than usual "hey babe it's Courtney I brought you some donuts where are you?" I asked "oh, I'm busy now maybe, later" Alejandro tried to finish but I had to say something "listen I can make you happy, I" before I could even finish I heard a "please hang up and try again" sound and a beep.

**Love of my life, my soul mate**  
**You're my best friend**  
**Part of me like breathing**  
**Now half of me is left**

**I don't know anything at all**  
**Who am I to say you love me**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you need me**

I almost teared up I can't believe he just hung up on me I wasted half of my day my day getting donuts for this douche I barely even like but I will not be cheated on twice. I went back to my hotel room it was now 12:00 pm Alejandro just walked through the door trying to come in quietly "where have you been?" I ask "Courtney the studio I was just working on my career" Alejandro said smiling "you mean, our career and why are you so happy all of a sudden" I said. "I'm always happy you just never seem to notice" Alejandro said I let a few minutes go by examining the way Alejandro looked I hadn't seen him this happy since he had dated Heather "who is she?" I ask ready to accept defeat. Alejandro's smile went into a grin then a wider smile "what do you mean?, there is nobody" Alejandro quickly lied "then why do stay out late, why are you so happy, and why are you never at the studio?" I piled these questions on his shoulder. "I stay out late because I'm at the studio, I'm happy because I get to sing again, and you just come when I'm at lunch break that's why" Alejandro lied again I wasn't finished "why won't you let me meet the girl in the studio you sing with?" I asked my last question Alejandro shrugged it off "because you'll think I'm sleeping with her and I'm not then you'll become jealous and ruin my career" Alejandro lied again.

**Color me blue I'm lost in you**  
**Don't know why I'm still waiting**  
**Many moons have come and gone**  
**Don't know why I'm still searching**

**Don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you love me**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you need me**

I laid on my side of the bed letting a tear fall down my face not because I love Alejandro (never been the case) I can't be cheated on again I also can't be without my Duncan. I felt Alejandro lay on his side of the bed and fall asleep fast he must have been tired out because he never goes to bed this early. This was my chance I got up from bed and searched his pants pockets I found nothing but his color did smell nice like perfume and in his pocket a wrapper I couldn't read the wrapper because it was too dark. I laid back down and with a snap of a finger the next morning arrived I stretched and hoping to see Alejandro next to me, nope instead I see a half made up bed. I quickly got dressed and marched down to the studio I was halfway there when I seen Heather walk in I decided to get a closer look so I peeked from the window. Alejandro walked in after and the unexpected happened they kissed Alejandro picked Heather up and swung her around before planting another one right on her Heather jumped on him wrapping both legs around his waist before kissing him a third time and letting go getting balance on the floor.

**Now you're a song I love to sing  
Never thought it'd feel so free  
Now I know what's meant to be  
And that's okay with me**

**But who am I to say you love me**  
**And who am I to say you need me**  
**And who am I to say you love me**

I felt something in me after they shared the third kiss it played in me over and over it wasn't jealousy, heartbreak, or even bitch mode it was warm and heartfelt. I accepted defeat because they looked so happy together they way Alejandro smiled after he kissed her they way Heather sang with him happy as ever. I needed to find that happiness by myself not by taking my best friends boyfriend I needed to find who makes me happy. Not who makes my friend happy I felt happy for the pair even though Alejandro cheated on me I'm happy for him and even though Heather stole him back from me I'm happy for her to. As much as I wanted to go in the studio and congratulate them, hug them, and even cheer with them I didn't want to ruin the moment I had my own problems to solve so I let them have the moment they deserved happiness.

**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you love me**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you need me**  
**I don't know anything at all**

**I don't know anything at all**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**I don't know anything at all**

I watched Alejandro walk in again around 10:00 pm this time with the widest smile I knew my ex best friend Heather gave him "I swear I was at the" I cut him off "studio" I know. I watched him look at me funny "okay then" Alejandro said still smiling "how did you know did you come in?" Alejandro asked I could see the worry in his eyes "no" I lied I didn't want to ruin his moments with Heather I seen the happy return to him. I got up and hugged him I could tell Alejandro was surprised "what's this for?" Alejandro asked "nothing" I said going to bed with a feeling I never had before I felt what it feels to be nice I knew what I had to do after today I have to talk to Heather she's my best friend.

**A/N: Song by Hope - Who Am I To Say remember vote Gwen or Courtney**

* * *

**I hope you liked it the song is really good you should listen to it while reading the story it's by **Hope - Who Am I To Say **I still need your votes still Courtney or Gwen choose!**


	7. Duncan's Choice

**We Meet One Last Time**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters**

**A/N: I posted the wrong chapter last time sorry this is the real chapter!**

The morning came Duncan stretched out of his bed Gwen was still sleep Duncan decided to go out for a morning jog and meet up with Alejandro and catch up on things. Duncan put on his usual outfit and made his way to the studio once he arrived he seen Alejandro "sup" Duncan said "hey man how's it going?" Alejandro asked "I should be asking you that, did you get caught yet?" Duncan asked. "Nope but she was acting unusual" Alejandro looked confused "it's like she got all sweet she gave me a hug" Alejandro finished Duncan shrugged "time of the month" Duncan joked Alejandro laughed and patted him on the back "what's up with Gwen" Alejandro said. "She's Gwen" Duncan sounded sick "what happened?" Alejandro asked sounding annoyed "I don't know she's so boring all she does is ... well nothing" Duncan said "there's no excitement with her" Duncan shrugged. "That's what you get for dating a Goth" Alejandro laughed "your lucky you have all the excitement in the world your screwing Heather and basically having make up sex every night" Duncan stewed "Heather" Alejandro said in a dreamy state "the most beautiful chica I ever seen" Alejandro cooed.

Duncan rolled his eyes and started to think deeply Alejandro took notice and thought it was time for the question he has meant to ask "do you still love Courtney?" Alejandro asked. Duncan perked up "..." Alejandro looked at a speechless Duncan "do you still love Courtney?" Alejandro repeated Duncan ran his hands through his Mohawk "I don't know?" Duncan said. "**DUNCAN!**" Alejandro yelled "**YES! I STILL LOVE COURTNEY!**" Duncan shouted Alejandro knew it and clapped two times "it's about time go fix it man" Alejandro said Duncan looked at Alejandro. "Thanks give me a day or two I'll make things right with Courtney I swear" Duncan said Alejandro nodded and they were soon back to the hotel Alejandro had to get ready for his date with Heather and Duncan had to break up with Gwen. Duncan walked to his room took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob to his hotel room he shares with Gwen.

Duncan walked in closing the door behind him "Gwen we need to talk" Duncan huffed "what's up" Gwen said "we need to see other people" Duncan said. Gwen laughed Duncan stood there watching her laugh "you're not kidding" Gwen said "you're not leaving me for Courtney are you?" Gwen asked "no I was just kidding" Duncan laughed Gwen laughed also and kissed him "you're so cute" Gwen said. Duncan really needed to think this through Gwen for him was a friend and was a great girlfriend but they don't spark Courtney was like a drug she was addicting to Duncan he needed her so he made a list and which ever list of flaws and perfects for each girl.

**Gwen Perfects:**

**Pretty**

**Girlfriend Material**

**Nice Hair**

**A Lot In Common With Her**

**She Likes Scary Movies**

**Great Friend**

**Nice Clothing Style**

**Sexy Fishnets**

**Gwen Flaws:**

**Pasty**

**Terrible Kisser**

**Lips Are Chap**

**Boring**

**Goth**

**Sour Attitude**

**Weird**

**She's Not Courtney **

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks she's not Courtney my princess I need my uptight bitch and my heated make out sessions she wasn't tan with brown hair. Duncan knew his decision it's all on how and what he was going to handle the situation at hand will he dump Gwen or forget about Courtney could he do that? Duncan had to sleep on it and talk to the one person who will help him with this decision the queen bee herself **HEATHER**!

* * *

**Sorry if it's a short chapter it was a quick update next chapter will be longer and so far for the Gwuncan and Duncney votes here's who's winning.**

**Gwuncan: 2**

**Duncney: 3**

**DUNCNEY IS IN THE LEAD!**


	8. Don't Forget About Us

**We Meet One Last Time**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters **

Courtney woke up and decided to go down to the studio and sing a song to see if she still had it its been a week since she sang plus she needed to talk to Alejandro and Heather. Courtney quickly got dressed and drove to the studio and to her luck they weren't there but it didn't matter she walked in ignoring Chris telling her to stay out. Courtney looked at Chris she took her opportunity Courtney took off her jacket and started her song.

**(Don't forget about us)**

**Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go**  
**No baby, no baby, no baby no**  
**Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go**  
**My baby boy...**

**_[Verse 1]_**  
**Just let it die**  
**With no goodbyes**  
**Details don't matter**  
**We both paid the price**  
**Tears in my eyes**  
**You know sometimes**  
**It'd be like that baby**

**_[Bridge 1]_**  
**Now everytime I see you**  
**I pretend I'm fine**  
**When I wanna reach out to you**  
**But I turn and I walk and I let it ride**  
**Baby I must confess**  
**We were bigger than anything**  
**Remember us at our best**  
**And don't forget about**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Late nights, playin' in the dark**  
**And wakin' up inside my arms**  
**Boy, you'll always be in my heart and**  
**I can see it in your eyes**  
**You still want it**  
**So don't forget about us**

**I'm just speaking from experience**  
**Nothing can compare to your first true love**  
**So I hope this will remind you**  
**When it's for real, it's forever**  
**So don't forget about us**

Chris clapped "it's about Duncan isn't it" Courtney nodded "I need him back, I need my best friend Heather back" Courtney cried out on Chris' shoulder. Right on cue Alejandro and Heather walked in hand to hand Courtney quickly turned around and looked at the pair "Courtney it's not what it looks like" Alejandro began Heather just rolled her eyes. "I already know Heather I'm so sorry" Courtney started "I kept you away from Alejandro and I was a complete jerk I lost everything my friend, my boyfriend, and loyalty I need you back I'm sorry" Heather hugged Courtney out of sympathy "its okay you screwed up I understand, but you will always be my friend" Heather smiled. "You guys aren't mad at me" Courtney said "no, not really" Heather said Courtney smiled so did Chris "3 down 1 to go" Chris grinned "why don't Heather and Courtney stay here and catch up" Chris added. Heather and Courtney squealed this would be the first time they hung out together since the break up they had a lot to talk about and Heather had big news to share with her and only her for now.

"How's it going with you and Alejandro" Courtney said Heather went all girly "he's nice, romantic, and still as smooth as he was when I first met him, what about you and Duncan". Courtney rolled her eyes ''he's still with Gwen" Courtney wiped a quick tear Heather felt bad then again she put it on herself she pushed him away. "If he's happy with Gwen then I'm happy" Courtney managed to look sincere although she wanted to hunt her down and kill her like a Lion kills a Gazelle. "Let's go shopping it'll take your mind off of them two" Heather said forcing Courtney to go.

* * *

Chris and Alejandro were talking outside "I have a favor to ask and well, you owe me" Chris started "I owe you for what?" Alejandro asked "for the cheating thing". "You obviously didn't do a good job if Courtney found out" Alejandro said "I tried I need you to get Duncan's head on straight he seems to be lost and I know being the smooth guy you are you can put him back on track". "Duncan's gonna do what he does best not listen and personally I just want him to be happy and not get involved in his love life" Alejandro rubbed the back of his neck. "Plus Duncan always makes the right decision in the end" Alejandro was slowly walking away when Chris shouted "think about it at least make sure he gets what he deserves". Alejandro began to think out loud "Duncan is smart enough to make the right choice right? Who am I to get involved" Alejandro carried on back to his hotel room it was getting late and he was tired of this nonsense all he cared about was his date with Heather.

* * *

**There Courtney and Heather are some what friends, Alejandro and Heather have a date, and Courtney and Duncan need love but, what about Gwen.**


	9. Secrets

**We Meet One Last Time**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters**

**A/N: I know it took me a while to update but schools out summers here and now I will be posting regularly now!**

"**WAKE UP!**" Duncan screamed Alejandro fell out of his bed "Qué diablos" Alejandro grunted taking off his sleeping mask "what do you want Duncan" Alejandro groaned while Duncan laughed. "We have to go tux shopping remember" Duncan walked over to Alejandro's side and picked up his sleeping mask chuckling. Alejandro snatched the mask "I'll be ready in 10 minutes" Alejandro picked up some slacks and a wife beater and changed in the bathroom "did you break up with Gwen yet" Alejandro yelled behind the closed-door to the bathroom. "No man I'm still deciding" Duncan smacked his forehead Alejandro walked out "let's go" Alejandro and Duncan walked to the warehouse for men and bought a nice tux it was black "you're taking Heather to a jazz club?" Duncan questioned "trust me I can get Heather to go with me all it takes is persuasion" Alejandro grinned. Duncan looked disgusted "I don't wanna know".

* * *

Courtney stayed a night with Heather after the shopping Heather bought a beautiful black and white dress it stopped above her knees a little Heather woke up rubbing her eyes. Heather made coffee Courtney woke up to the smell "thank you" Courtney reached for her cup yawning "I have something to tell you" Heather quietly said Courtney looked at Heather sipping coffee "I already know your not great at hiding your personals". Courtney laughed Heather thumped her nose "I'm not a dog" Courtney said rubbing her nose "you sure you are a big B-I-T-C" Heather paused and looked at Courtney "your so lucky I can't hurt you" Courtney said as Heather stuck out her tongue. "I have to get ready for my date with Alejandro" Heather said grabbing her dress "Heather you're gonna look beautiful trust me you already have a glow" Courtney said as Heather smiled.

* * *

Alejandro and Heather walked in Alejandro always had a way to make sure he dominated everything rather it was in bed or choosing where they went for dates he always one. As soon as they ordered Alejandro stood up and went to the stage Heather knew what was coming next a song everyone clapped as the spotlight was on him. "I want to dedicate this song to the girl of my dreams she's here tonight" Alejandro winked and a light flashed to Heather as everyone clapped Heather felt embarrassed but hid it with a smile and a blush as Alejandro sang.

**I know I'm still young**  
**But, I know how I feel**  
**I might not have too much experience**  
**But, I know when love is real.**

**By the way my heart starts pounding**  
**When I look into your eyes**  
**I might look a little silly**  
**Standing with my arms stretched open wide.**

**I love you this big**  
**Eyes have never seen... this big**  
**No-one's ever dreamed... this big**  
**And I'll spend the rest of my life**  
**Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try**  
**I love you this big**

Alejandro looked down at Heather from the stage Heather felt her heart shudder more so vibrate she seen the way Alejandro was smirking and singing he was truly the one for her and she couldn't wait for him to get on that one knee for her plus Heather had big news to share with him she already told Courtney now she needed to tell Alejandro.

Alejandro flashed a smile he seen the way he was making Heather blush he thought she was cute blushing Alejandro had something special planned for them later he couldn't wait Heather was his everything his great big love.

**I'll love you to the moon and back**  
**I'll love you all the time**  
**Deeper than the ocean**  
**And higher than the pines.**

**Cause girl, you do something to me**  
**Deep down in my heart**  
**I know I look a little crazy**  
**Standing with my arms stretched all apart.**

**I love you this big**  
**Eyes have never seen... this big**  
**No-one's ever dreamed... this big**  
**And I'll spend the rest of my life**  
**Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try**  
**I love you this big**

**So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would**  
**I love you this big**  
**And I'd write your name in stars across the sky**  
**If I could, I would.**

**I love you this big**  
**Oh, eyes have never seen... this big**  
**No-one's ever dreamed... this big**  
**And I'll spend the rest of my life**  
**Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try**  
**I love you this big**

**I love you this big**  
**Oh, eyes have never seen... this big**  
**No-one's ever dreamed... this big**  
**And I'll spend the rest of my life**  
**Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try**  
**I love you this big**

Alejandro finished and made his way back to Heather and their table men were applauding and women were in tears the spotlight remained on them as Heather gave Alejandro a kiss. The kiss was romantic Alejandro of course needed dominance and Heather needed the attention Alejandro placed his hands around Heather's jaw line as he kissed her. Heather placed her arms around his neck and you could hear cries and whistles in the backgrounds Heather and Alejandro lips sparked as they connected after 11 seconds they stopped and continued to talk. "Thank you for this its beautiful and the song was amazing I love you to" Heather took a gulp of wine Alejandro noticed that "are you okay?" Alejandro asked feeling her forehead Heather smiled. "I'm not sick I'm not feeling well that's all probably from the excitement that's all" Heather smiled placing a small peck on Alejandro's lips causing him to smile as soon as it hit 12:00 am Alejandro took Heather back to her hotel room "here we are goodnight" Alejandro said "night" Heather responded Alejandro kissed her and stuck his snake-like tongue in her mouth.**  
**

Alejandro pressed Heather back onto her hotel door Heather opened it and they both quickly ended up on the bed Alejandro was on top of Heather taking off his top. "**HEY!**" Courtney shouted at the sight of them Heather and Alejandro jumped up fixing themselves Courtney eyed Alejandro looking at his six-pack and bulge in his plants along with his dilated pupils. "You two were hoping to get it in huh?" Courtney questioned Alejandro buttoned up his shirt and kissed Heather good night "later Courtney" Alejandro waved leaving as soon as he closed the door Courtney asked away. "Did you tell him?" Courtney asked Heather looked worried "no I don't think he's ready" Heather said Courtney shrugged "you better tell him before it gets obvious" Courtney said Heather agreed "I swear I tell him first thing tomorrow" Heather said going to bed. Courtney just wrote in her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

I still miss Duncan but, that's old news the new news is I have my best friend back Heather she has to tell Alejandro something and it's pretty big I think Alejandro is ready.

_Courtney Garcia_

* * *

**What is Heather hiding from Alejandro?, Why can't Alejandro and Heather ever have sex in peace, What will Courtney do about Duncan?, and Who will Duncan choose Courtney or Gwen? Keep Voting!**


	10. Surprise

**We Meet One Last Time**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters**

**A/N: Team Duncney won sorry Gwuncan fans.**

Heather woke up and she stepped on her scale she was now 115 pounds although she still looked fit she couldn't hide the fact she was gaining Alejandro would figure it out sooner or later. Heather called Alejandro "Hi my love" Alejandro sweetly said "we need to talk" Heather stuttered out "are you breaking up with me!?" Alejandro gasped "no just meet me at the cafe'" Heather finished hanging up the phone. Heather threw on a summer dress with nice wedged sandals it made her look nice and skinny Alejandro was already at the cafe' feet tapping 50 times per second. Heather sat down struggling to sit a little breathing hard Alejandro helped her "whats wrong" Alejandro asked placing a kiss on her cheek. "Alejandro I gained weight" Heather admitted Alejandro snickered "everyone gains weight I will always love you even if you look like a pumpkin".

Heather laughed "no you don't understand can't you see?" Heather asked she placed Alejandro's hand on her stomach Alejandro pulled his hand back "Heather it doesn't matter you are not fat". Alejandro said Heather face palmed her self and took a deep breath "Alejandro I know I'm not fat I'm **PREGNANT!**" Heather shouted making Alejandro do a double take. "You do have a glow and a mom look" Alejandro smirked "but," before Alejandro could finish Heather stepped in "**but what I'm pregnant!**". Alejandro raised his hands in defense "how many days?" Alejandro questioned Heather held her stomach "1 month" Heather mumbled "before you question me yes, we have fooled around for a month now" Heather finished. Alejandro walked over to Heather placing a hand on her stomach "boy or girl" Alejandro said rubbing Heather's belly "I don't know I haven't gone to the doctor we can go now if you want" Heather held Alejandro's hand as they left.

* * *

Courtney was looking out the window it was raining and like always she was thinking of Duncan so to get her mind off him she decided to do what she does best sing her feelings out. Courtney walked down the halls of the hotel touching the walls seeing Duncan's everywhere.

* * *

Duncan walked out of his hotel room humming remembering all the good times he had with Courtney sure he had fun times with Gwen but with Courtney they were not as fun as it was with Courtney.

* * *

Courtney walked slowly down the halls:

**See my days are cold without you **  
**But I'm hurtin while I'm with u**  
**And though my heart can't take no more **  
**I keep on running back to you **  
**See my days are cold without you **  
**But I'm hurtin while I'm with u**  
**And though my heart can't take no more **  
**I keep on running back to you**

**Baby, I don't know why your treating me so bad  
You said you love me, no one above me  
And I was all you had  
And though my heart is beatin for ya  
I can't stop crying  
I don't know how  
I allow you to treat me this way and still I stay...**

* * *

Duncan paced through the halls remembering everything him and Courtney did:

**She says, "Look, baby, I'm a rock star"**  
**Grabs my old guitar**  
**Playing it upside down**  
**Dancing 'round in front of our TV**

**I can't see the ballgame**  
**So I just wave my lighter around and say**  
**"Yeah, rock on, baby**  
**I'd rather watch you anyway"**

* * *

Courtney put her back to the wall and sunk down to the ground:

**Baby, I don't know why ya wanna do me wrong (do me wrong)**  
**See when I'm home, I'm all alone **  
**And you are always gone **  
**And boy, you know I really love you **  
**I can't deny **  
**I can't see how you could bring me to so many tears **  
**After all these years**

**Ohh,**  
**I trusted you, I trusted you**  
**So sad, so sad **  
**What love will make you do **  
**All the things that we accept **  
**Be the things that we regret **  
**To all of my ladies (ladies) **  
**Feel me **  
**C'mon sing with me**

* * *

Duncan punched the wall hard leaving a huge hole in the hotel wall even in someones door he walked faster:

**"But when you're done can I come backstage**  
**And get you to sign your name**  
**On that Zeppelin shirt of mine you're wearing?**  
**I'll never wash that thing again"**

**Yeah, and she's my kind of crazy**  
**The little games she plays**  
**Lord, they never get old**  
**She's too cute to get on my last nerve**

* * *

Courtney began to tear up balling her fist in her hair as her vision became blurry with sights of Duncan:

**See, when I get the strength to leave **  
**You always tell me that you need me**  
**And I'm weak cause I believe you**  
**And I'm mad because I love you**  
**So I stop and think that maybe**  
**You can learn to appreciate me**  
**Then it all remains the same that**  
**You ain't never gonna change **  
**(never gonna change, never gonna change) **

**Baby,**  
**Why you hurt me?**  
**Leave me and desert me **  
**Boy, I gave you all my heart**  
**And all you did was tear it up**  
**Looking out my window**  
**Knowing that I should go **  
**Even when I pack my bags**  
**This something always hold me back**

* * *

Duncan heard a voice that was all to familiar and began to follow it:

**The way she throws her little fits**  
**Poking out her lip, biting mine when we kiss**  
**There ain't a fight that she can't win**  
**That's my baby and she's my kind of crazy**

**You ought to see her in my pickup**  
**Oh, she's gotta have that radio up**  
**Bless her heart, she can't sit still**  
**Head in my lap, bare feet on the windshield**

**Says, "Come on, baby, let me drive"_  
[. From: .net .]_**  
**Now honey, it's a stick shift**  
**Remember what you did last time, oh**

**Yeah, and she's my kind of crazy**  
**The little games she plays**  
**Lord, they never get old**  
**She's too cute to get on my last nerve**

**The way she throws her little fits**  
**Poking out her lip, biting mine when we kiss**  
**There ain't a fight that she can't win**  
**That's my baby and she's my kind of crazy**

**She never lets me rest, she keeps me up all night**  
**Known to roll me off the bed, steal the covers off my side**  
**But I hear her wake up, sleepy head**  
**And I open up my eyes and it's all worth the while**

**Yeah, and she's my kind of crazy**  
**The little games she plays**  
**Lord, they never get old**  
**She's too cute to get on my last nerve**

**The way she throws her little fits**  
**Poking out her lip, biting mine when we kiss**  
**There ain't a fight that she can't win**  
**That's my baby and she's my kind of crazy**

* * *

Courtney looked up and she seen Duncan and thought she was finally going crazy when Duncan sat next to her on the ground hugging her Courtney cried Duncan lifted up her face by his two hands and made eye contact with her. Duncan took his chance and kissed Courtney, Courtney of course though she was going crazy and kissed back it turned into a heated make out session between the two. Eventually Courtney stopped one hand on his cheek smiling "I miss you and love you" Courtney said Duncan smirked "me to" Duncan leaned in again until his phone rang it was Gwen, Duncan got up and left fast Courtney closed her eyes and opened them. "To good to be true" Courtney mumbled.

* * *

Duncan just kissed Courtney and this time he was going to do the right thing Duncan burst through his hotel room and looked Gwen in the eyes "**I LOVE COURTNEY!**" Duncan shouted in Gwen's face which was now a slight frown. Duncan held his chest "I love Courtney sorry Gwen but she's my kind of crazy and I need her" Duncan admitted Gwen had her stuff already packed when he came in Duncan was now curious but before he asked Gwen explained. "I'm knocked up by Trent so it's all good we can still be friends" Gwen said Duncan shrugged "bye pasty" Duncan waved to Gwen on her way out and went back to find Courtney. First he had to call Alejandro but for some reason it went to voice mail.

* * *

Alejandro and Heather were in the doctor's office "Okay ms. Wang it's a healthy baby boy" the doctor announced Alejandro was excited to have a son with Heather. Heather looked sick "how many months am I" Heather said "1 month" the doctor confirmed Alejandro smiled and kissed Heather the doctor left them to talk "are you ready?" Alejandro asked Heather shrugged "maybe I'm not" Heather admitted Alejandro jumped "you are not going to abort my baby" Alejandro said. Heather nodded "I love you Alejandro" Heather said "I love you to Heather" Alejandro said. The doctor came back in "alright Heather you are due on February 14" Heather and Alejandro were excited to have their very own valentine's baby they were finally starting a family.

* * *

**So It's a boy Heather was pregnant now what to do about Duncan and Courtney share some ideas the end is almost near! GO TEAM DUNCNEY & ALEHEATHER!**


	11. Courtney!

**We Meet One Last Time**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters**

Duncan went to find Courtney he heard crying from her room door the door was wide open and Duncan walked in slowly the room was thrashed like a tornado came before he did. Then the crying stopped Duncan went to the bedroom and found an unconscious Courtney, Duncan's instincts kicked in fast as he called the police "I found my girlfriend, er I mean friend passed out she's breathing but I need help" Duncan shouted. "Sir, we'll get there as soon as possible" the other line spoke as Duncan hung up pacing the room.

* * *

Alejandro and Heather were at Babies R Us when Alejandro got a call "we'll be there in a minute" Alejandro worried as Heather looked worried also they came as soon as they said. Duncan was pacing in the waiting room as Alejandro and Heather ran Duncan noticed Heather was holding her stomach "what happened?" Alejandro shouted "I heard crying then she had passed out before I got there" Duncan answered still pacing. Heather got water for Duncan so he'd calm down Duncan took a sip "why did you run in here holding your stomach?' Duncan asked Heather, Alejandro patted Duncan's back and laughed "she's pregnant" Alejandro said as Duncan spit his water out. On time a doctor appeared "are you Duncan?" the doctor asked "yes" Duncan said hopping from his seat "Courtney asked for you" Duncan left with the doctor and ran into Courtney's room and held her hand "Duncan hey" Courtney said "Courtney I'm sorry that I stress you I broke up with Gwen she cheated on me with Trent and got pregnant" Duncan explained. "I love you and only you" Duncan said pecking Courtney's lips Courtney smiled.

Duncan smiled also "did you know Heather was pregnant?" Duncan asked Courtney "yes I was the first one to know" Courtney replied as the doctor came in "she needs to rest and stay here for a day to make sure she's completely healed sir, we must ask you to leave" the doctor said watching Duncan leave. Duncan went back to Alejandro and Heather who were kissing "I got her back" Duncan smiled Heather was happy she hugged Duncan "the baby a boy or girl?" Duncan asked "a boy" Heather said "we decided the name was going to be Alexander Wang" Heather smiled looking at Alejandro. Duncan caught on fast "last name Wang you two are getting married!" Duncan shouted "yep" Alejandro said "were starting a family finally" Alejandro kissed Heather they soon went back to the hotel. "We should all go and get Courtney tomorrow" Heather said as they walked to their hotel rooms "yea we'll go at 6:00 in the morning" Duncan said "good night amigo" Alejandro waved as Duncan went to his room.

* * *

Duncan woke up at exactly 6:00 am he went straight to Alejandro and Heather's room they were already up Heather was starting to swell up like a watermelon. They all went to the hospital to get Courtney, Courtney looked excited she hugged Duncan and gave him a kiss she hugged Alejandro and looked at Heather and felt her stomach "I missed you guys so much" Courtney hugged everyone. They were all reunited again it all felt right "so what are we going to do" Courtney smiled Duncan laughed "what ever you want princess" Courtney only had one more wish left "a nice romantic double date with my friends" Heather clapped "sounds fun". Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, and Heather went to the mall Duncan and Alejandro went into Champs while Courtney and Heather went to Macy's "you look like your going to pop any minute" Courtney told Heather. Heather smiled "thank god I'm ready for the pain to be over I want my body back" Heather complained "but on the good side Alejandro and I are getting married" Heather bragged "Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you where's the ring?" Courtney asked.

Heather held up her ring it was a rock to Courtney "wow did he pick up a rock and put it on your finger that's huge" Courtney was amazed "thanks" Heather said Courtney hugged Heather "were invited right?" Courtney asked "of course who else will be my made of honor and Alejandro's best man" Heather said.

* * *

Duncan and Alejandro were checking out shoes "so you ever gonna pop the question" Alejandro said Duncan shrugged "sorry every one can't be as romantic as you" Duncan joked. Alejandro laughed "what ever I think you should at dinner tomorrow she'll have to say yes" Alejandro suggested "I'll take it into consideration" Duncan said "enough about me so Heather you really changed her" Duncan said Alejandro laughed "yea right behind closed doors she's still the evil, manipulative, bitch I fell for" Alejandro said. "Heather changed you" Duncan said "how?" Alejandro asked "your all romantic and faithful" Duncan said "isn't that good?" Alejandro questioned "I guess" Duncan responded.

* * *

Duncan and Courtney went to the studio a long with Alejandro and Heather they stared at the equipment "I remember the good old days singing with you guys" Duncan said. "I know now we all have different things going on" Heather said "if I had one day just for all of us to come together and sing again I would Bridgette and Geoff have a life in Malibu and Heather's pregnant and engaged.

* * *

**I know a lot is going on but in the end it will all come together like a conclusion there's only 3 chapters left...**

**Last 3 Chapters:**

**#1: Family Reunion **

**#2: ****Epilogue**

**#3: Music and Reviewers are thanked**


	12. Family Reunion

**We Meet One Last Time**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters**

Courtney and Heather went out to get coffee and get their dresses Courtney and Heather did the girly things they made sure they looked their best for today. Their date was in 2 hours they flew in and out of dresses until they found the right ones Heather did Courtney's make up and Courtney did Heather's hair. Alejandro and Duncan put on their tux's never had Duncan looked so jazzed up Alejandro was used to it "tonight is going to be a fun night" Duncan said "like a family reunion" Alejandro quoted. They went to pick up the ladies and Duncan's eyes nearly popped out at Courtney he was drooling and Alejandro always drooled at Heather, Heather could look like a bum and he'd still love her.

* * *

Duncan and Alejandro walked in with Courtney and Heather things were finally starting to look how they used to and as usual Duncan thought Alejandro and him should start with a serenade to Heather and Courtney. Duncan and Alejandro walked onto the stage in black suits while Courtney and Heather had on white dresses Duncan and Alejandro also had on shoes that were black as soon as the music played Alejandro and Duncan began to snap and dance around like professionals on the stage.

Duncan:

**I can't wait till I get you on the floor, good-looking**  
**Going hot, so hot just like an oven**  
**And oww, burned myself I just had to touch it**  
**It's so fire and it's all mine**

**Hey baby, we don't mind all the watchin'**  
**'Cause if they study close, real close, they might learn somethin'**  
**She ain't nothin' but a little doozie when she does it**  
**She's so fire tonight**

Alejandro:

**And as long as I've got my suit and tie**  
**Imma leave it all on the floor tonight**  
**And you got fixed up to the nines**  
**Let me show you a few things**

**All pressed up in black and white**  
**And you dressed in that dress I like**  
**Love is swinging in the air tonight**  
**Let me show you a few things, show you a few things**

Both:  
**Let me show you a few things,**  
**Show you a few things about love**  
**Now we're in the swing of love**  
**Let me show you a few things, show you a few things**  
**About love**

Duncan:

**Stop, let me get a good look at it**  
**Ooo, so thick now I know why they call it a fatty**  
**And aww, shit's so sick got a hit and picked up a habit**  
**That's alright 'cause you're all mine**

**Aww, go on and show 'em who you call daddy**  
**I guess they're just mad 'cause girl they wish they had it**  
**Ooo, my killer, my thriller, yeah you're a classic**  
**And you're all mine tonight**

Alejandro:

**And as long as I've got my suit and tie**  
**Imma leave it all on the floor tonight**  
**And you got fixed up to the nines**  
**Let me show you a few things**

**All pressed up in black and white**  
**And you dressed in that dress I like**  
**Love is swinging in the air tonight**  
**Let me show you a few things, show you a few things**

Both:

**Let me show you a few things,**  
**Show you a few things about love**  
**Now we're in the swing of love**  
**Let me show you a few things, show you a few things**  
**About love, hey.**

**Get out your seat**

Duncan:  
**All black at the white shows**  
**White shoes at the black shows**  
**Green card for the Cuban links**  
**Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show**  
**Nothing exceeds like excess**  
**Stout got gout from having the best of the best**  
**Is this what it's all about?**

**I'm at the restaurant**  
**My rant disturbing the guests**  
**Years of distress, tears on the dress**  
**Trying to hide her face with some make up sex**  
**Ugh**

**This is truffle season, Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason**  
**All saints for my angel, Alexander Wang too**  
**Ass tight denim and some Dunks**  
**I show you how to do this young**  
**Ugh, no papers, catch vapors**  
**Get high, out Vegas**

**Deuces on doubles**  
**Ain't looking for trouble**  
**You just got good jeans so tryna cuff you**  
**Tell your mother that I love her 'cause I love you**  
**Tell your father we go farther as a couple**  
**They ain't lose a daughter, got a son**  
**I show you how to do this, hun!**

Alejandro:

**And as long as I've got my suit and tie**  
**Imma leave it all on the floor tonight**  
**And you got fixed up to the nines**  
**Let me show you a few things**

**All pressed up in black and white**  
**And you dressed in that dress I like**  
**Love is swinging in the air tonight**  
**Let me show you a few things, show you a few things**

Both:

**Let me show you a few things,**  
**Show you a few things about love, love, love**  
**L-l-let me show you a few things, show you a few things**  
**About love**  
**Hey!**

**Ooh!**

**Ba da da doo!**  
**Yeah yeah.**

* * *

"At this point we'll like to introduce Chris and Blaineley for an announcement" Duncan and Alejandro said together as Chris and Blaineley walked out in black and white. "At this point we'll like to introduce Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, and Heather" Chris said clapping a long with the crowd "also Bridgette and Geoff" Blaineley said surprising Heather and Courtney they thought they were kidding. Until they seen Bridgette herself and Geoff, Bridgette hugged Courtney and Heather "your pregnant" Bridgette said to Heather "so are you" Heather said to Bridgette, Geoff patted Duncan and Alejandro "glad to be back" Geoff announced. After all the hugs and questions "who want to her one last song by our favorite bands together" Chris said as everyone clapped Alejandro, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, and Courtney held hands all in that order and sang one last song.

* * *

{Courtney}

**It's so nice to see**  
**All the folks you love together**  
**Sittin' and talkin' 'bout**  
**All the things that's been goin' down**

**It's been a long, long time**  
**Since we had a chance to get together**  
**Nobody knows the next time we see each other**  
**Maybe years and years from now**

{All}

**Family reunion {Got to have}**  
**A family reunion**  
**Family reunion**  
**{It's so nice to come together} To come together**  
**{To get together}**

{Heather}

**I wish grandma could see**  
**The whole family**  
**I sure miss her face**  
**And her warm and tender embrace**

**And if grandpa was here**  
**I know he'd be smiling for me a tear**  
**To see what he has done**  
**All the offspring's from his daughters and sons**

{All}

**A family reunion (Gonna have)**  
**A family reunion (Ooh, ooh)**  
**Family reunion**  
**(It's so nice to come together) To come together**  
**(To get together)**

**Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...**  
**Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...**  
**At least once a year we should have**

**Family reunion**  
**A family reunion (We need to do it for the young )**  
**Family reunion**  
**(It'll be nice, it'll be nice to come together) To come together**  
**To get together**

**Family reunion (Sister knows, heaven knows)**  
**A family reunion (It's good to see you)**  
**Family reunion (I said we are sinkin' hands, makin' plans)**  
**(Maybe next year) To come together (Maybe next year)**

**A family reunion (Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...)**  
**A family reunion {We gotta have, we gotta have}**  
**Family reunion (It'll be nice, it'll be so nice)**  
**(To come together) To come together**  
**(To get together)**

{Duncan}

**You know the family is the solution to the world's problems today**  
**Now let's take a look at the family**  
**In the family the father is like the head, the leader, the director**  
**Not domineering, but showing love, guidance**  
**For everyone else in the family**

**Now if we could get all the fathers of the world**  
**To stand up and be fathers**  
**That would be great**  
**Then we have mothers**  
**Who are the right arm of the father**

{Geoff}

**There's supposed to-to-to do the cooking**  
**Raise the children, do the sewing**  
**And help the father to guide and direct**  
**Then there's the son**  
**The son, most sons are like imitators of their father**  
**So we're back again to the father**

{Alejandro}

**And he is guiding in the right way**  
**The son is definitely gonna be alright**  
**Then we have the daughter**  
**Watching her mother**  
**Be-because sooner or later she's gonna be a mother**  
**And she'll have her own sons and daughters**  
**It don't, it don't just stop there with the family or**

**Of-of yours or mine**  
**It's a universal family**  
**Under one divine purpose**  
**And one divine father**  
**That is if we all come together no matter what color, race, creed**  
**Because that's all in the head whether you wanna believe it or not**  
**'Cause you'll bleed**

{All}

**Hoo...**  
**Family, family reunion**  
**It'll be nice, so nice, so nice**

* * *

At the end Courtney, Heather, and Bridgette all cried knowing that this will be the last time they'd all cross pathsGeoff, Duncan, and Alejandro all swapped numbers. Heather cried so much all her make up was running Alejandro hugged her resting her head on his chest Courtney and Duncan waved their goodbye's Bridgette and Geoff got on their plane. Heather and Alejandro drove back to Canada little did they now they were all going to be gathered by one last celebration.

* * *

**Not much but there's still the epilogue! **


	13. Epilogue

**We Meet One Last Time**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters**

**A/N: Since this is the last chapter :( there will be some P.O.V's here and there**

Heather woke up "mommy we have to get ready" Alexander said "alright go ask daddy to help you with your suit" Heather said Alexander left in a hurry Alejandro walked in with Alexander in his arms. Alexander is 3 years old today was a big day it was the wedding day "good morning mi Amor" Alejandro kissed Heather "I love you guys" Heather said kissing Alejandro and Alejandro Jr. (Alexander). Alexander had Heather's complexion but everything else is defiantly Alejandro his attitude, charm, and manipulative he was a handful but also wonderful to Heather and Alejandro. "You should go to the rehearsal I'll meet up with my best man" Alejandro said.

* * *

Duncan and Courtney finally got engaged they were planning for their wedding to be in Vegas where it all began and now Courtney and Duncan were going to see their friends Alejandro and Heather for their big day and finally meet their god son Alexander. Duncan and Courtney live in Florida they were vacationing but they wouldn't miss seeing their friends for anything.

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff live in Malibu still and raised Geoffrey Jr. and Marisol they lived happily they are already married they have the perfect life and both work as life guards together. They are going to Heather and Alejandro's wedding and taking their kids to meet Heather and Alejandro since their god cousins and all they couldn't wait everyone was going to be reunited again after years.

* * *

"Heather" Bridgette and Courtney called out hugging her "wow you look god even though you had a baby" Bridgette pointed out "thanks you to" Heather said they all went inside and the dress was beautiful. The back was lace you are so pretty Courtney took pictures "where's our god son?" Bridgette asked "we can go to my house and see him" Heather said leaving.

The boys were all at the house talking when the women walked in Courtney ran to Alexander, Marisol, and Geoffrey Jr. hugging them all "Alexander looks just like you Heather, Marisol looks like Geoff, and Marisol looks like you Bridgette" Courtney said hugging them all. Heather sat in between Alejandro and Duncan "well bride to be congrats your kid is nice" Duncan complimented "thank you" Heather and Alejandro said in unison kissing "get a room" Geoff said making everyone laugh. "Alexander is quite the charmer" Bridgette said watching Alexander make moves on Marisol" Bridgette said "like father like son" Courtney said "when are you going to have kids Court" Heather said Duncan and Courtney looked at each other "well we can try now" Duncan joked making everyone say "no". Duncan and Courtney laughed "okay before Alejandro is tied down I want a bachelor party" Geoff cheered Alejandro and Duncan agreed "we also have to hang with Heather before then to" Bridgette said.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

Courtney and Bridgette dragged me to a casino I drank a gallon of liquor there so did Bridgette, Courtney stayed sober "hey are you sure you wanna get married" Bridgette asked me. "What do you think" I slurred hiccupping Courtney laughed at us "well I think you to need to sober up here drink water" Courtney handed Bridgette and I some water I smacked it away putting up my glass "cheers to me getting married who's thought I'd the one getting m...arried" I drank once more. "I know right it's like I always thought Courtney would come first" Bridgette giggled just then Courtney's favorite song came on.

**I need to be alone**  
**I need to be alone**  
**I don't need to be with someone**  
**I don't need to join the swarm**

**And everywhere you look out**  
**Like two birds that lose their home**  
**They're blocking all the street cars**  
**They're holding up our phones**

**And if it leaves a bad taste you need to wash it down**  
**And if you build a model home just burn it to the ground**  
**I refuse to show my good side**  
**In no place to call my own**  
**It's no home**  
**No**  
**No**  
**No**  
**No**

**So can you smell these eyes burn**  
**Can you feel it in your bones**  
**I don't feel like I'm a lover**  
**And I know I can denounce the throne**

**It's their own investigation**  
**It's a try put on for cats**  
**I'm not the one to feel so selfish**  
**There's no way this one will last**

**And if it leaves a bad taste you need to wash it down**  
**And if you build a model home just burn it to the ground**  
**I refuse to show my good side**  
**In no place to call my own**  
**It's no home**

**And if it leaves a bad taste you need to wash it down**  
**And if you build a model home just burn it to the ground**  
**I refuse to show my good side**  
**In no place to call my own**  
**It's no home**

I soon realized why Courtney like this song Duncan was singing it "I thought I was love-sick" I joked still drunk "I just think it's a good song" Courtney defended herself. Bridgette and I laughed to hard "drunks these days" Courtney said nodding her head in disappointment Bridgette and I just kept laughing "loosen up" Bridgette said to Courtney as Courtney face palmed herself.

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

Duncan and Geoff took me to a bar "cheers to finally being tied down" Duncan said drunk I drank water I was never the one to drink Geoff was dancing on the table. "You sure you wanna be married" Duncan asked me I knew he's drunk so I ignored it I knew this was going to be a long wasted night so I took a sip of beer it tasted like Owen's farts with a hint of old cat piss. I spit out so fast Duncan laughed at me I laughed to a few hours later I took 12 shots Duncan was passed out, Geoff was still partying, and I kept on drinking as much as I can handle my kid doesn't even give me half of the trouble these guys do and Alexander is trouble but he's my trouble I couldn't wait for my wedding day it was only 8 hours away and the next day came quicker than ever.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Today was the big day the day's of being teens and ladies are over this is a reality check from being a lady to becoming a women I helped Heather into her lace wedding dress. I'm the made of honor and Bridgette is a bridesmaid I wore black and Bridgette wore white as soon as Bridgette and I finished up Heather we went up and took our spots next to the other bridesmaids: Lindsay and Blaineley ironically all her bridesmaids were blondes. I was next to Duncan he was the best man and I was the made of honor he was wearing black also this was it my best friend is getting married and going on a honeymoon leaving me for 3 months.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V & Courtney's P.O.V**

**Duncan:** I watched Alejandro become a man when he put his tux on I didn't want to admit this to him but "if I didn't have a big rep for being the bad boy I would so cry now" I admitted to Alejandro. "Thanks" Alejandro said to me I went and stood right next to Courtney and Alejandro stood at the end of the aisle it was time for Alejandro and Heather to say there vows.

**Courtney: **As soon as the classical music came on and everyone stood up my heart raced this was it Heather walked slowly down the aisle I felt as I was the groom as one point. Heather was beautiful and she was smiling and shedding happy tears she took Alejandro's hands and Alejandro started the vows.

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

Heather looked beautiful as always and even more when she cried as I said my vows "Heather you are more beautiful than a sunset setting I will always love you no matter what and when we fight it only makes this relationship sweeter I wouldn't take back ever leaving you for anything or anyone I love you" I finished proud. Heather started hers and she was crying "Alejandro you are the best thing that ever happened to me without you my world is cold and lonely I love your handsomeness, manipulative attitude, and arrogance I love that you love me and I wouldn't trade you for anything I love you until the world ends" Heather finished a lot of "aw's" were heard. As soon as I heard you may kiss the bride I kissed Heather the sweetest way I could it lasted for about 10 seconds.

**Love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe**  
**Love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe**  
**Love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe**

**Baby, you don't know what you do to me**  
**Between me and you, I feel a chemistry**  
**I won't let no one come and take your place**  
**'Cause the love you give can't be replaced**  
**See, no one else love me like you do**  
**That's why I don't mind to spend my life wit'chu**  
**Wanna please you in any way I can**  
**I wanna share my world, don't you understand?**

**Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**  
**Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**

**Turn me inside out, make my heart speak**  
**Need no one else, you are all I need**  
**Personality(ty) in everything you do (do)**  
**Makes me love everything 'bout you**  
**Your smile, your style, so fly, I can't deny**  
**I got a crush on you, and that's true indeed**  
**And I'm diggin' you, you make me believe**

**That your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**  
**Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**

**I'll give you anything you want from me, anything you want, anything you need, anything your soul desires**  
**I'll give you anything you want from me, anything you want, anything you need, anything your soul desires (anything 'cause)**

**Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long (you give me, baby, yeah-ee-yeah)**  
**Your love is a one (your love) in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**(on and on)**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**

**Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**  
**Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**

**Love it, babe (love it, babe), love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe **

Heather and I finally got married and Alexander, Marisol, and Geoffrey Jr. came out and danced as the adults danced to Heather's song the song was nice and sweet Duncan and Courtney danced talking. Geoff and Bridgette danced with their son Geoffrey Jr. and daughter Marisol Heather and I danced with Alexander I pecked Heather's lips one last time. At the end Heather and I said our goodbyes Alexander also said goodbye we set off on our honeymoon for 3 months we waved and drove off.

**Courtney:** I watched them drive off and for some reason I knew it wasn't the end I said my goodbyes to Bridgette and Geoff and I will always love everyone and hope t see them in the world one day. Duncan and I headed back to Florida to plan our big wedding also maybe we'll be seeing them sooner than we thought.

* * *

2 years later: Everyone gathered at Courtney and Duncan's wedding Courtney is pregnant Alexander is now 5 and has a bronze bull necklace to match Heather's gold one and Alejandro's silver one Alejandro and Heather are expecting baby #2 Bridgette and Geoff's daughter and son are now 5 and 6 they all are happy and reunited and will always remain friends what a great way to end their bands and singing career's by starting families.

* * *

**There finally done everyone's happy Courtney finally has a family, Heather and Alejandro are married, and Bridgette and Geoff are just them done! Trust me this won't be the last you read of me!**


	14. Music and Viewers

**We Meet One Last Time**

**Disclaimer: TD&TD characters**

[Heather]

**I don't wanna go another day,**  
**So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.**  
**Seems like everybody's breaking up**  
**Throwing their love away,**  
**But I know I got a good thing right here**  
**That's why I say (hey)**

**Nobody gonna love me better**  
**I must stick wit' you forever.**  
**Nobody gonna take me higher**  
**I must stick wit' you.**  
**You know how to appreciate me**  
**I must stick wit' you, my baby.**  
**Nobody ever made me feel this way**  
**I must stick wit' you.**

**I don't wanna go another day**  
**So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.**  
**See the way we ride in our private lives,**  
**Ain't nobody getting in between.**  
**I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)**  
**And I say**

**Nobody gonna love me better**  
**I must stick wit' you forever.**  
**Nobody gonna take me higher**  
**I must stick wit' you.**  
**You know how to appreciate me**  
**I must stick wit' you, my baby.**  
**Nobody ever made me feel this way**  
**I must stick wit' you.**

**And now**  
**Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)**  
**And now**  
**I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.**

**I got you,**  
**We'll be making love endlessly.**  
**I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)**  
**Baby, you're with me (baby, you're with me)**

**So don't you worry about**  
**People hanging around,**  
**They ain't bringing us down.**  
**I know you and you know me**  
**And that's all that counts.**

**So don't you worry about**  
**People hanging around,**  
**They ain't bringing us down.**  
**I know you and you know me**  
**And that's why I say**

**Nobody gonna love me better**  
**I must stick wit' you forever.**  
**Nobody gonna take me higher**  
**I must stick wit' you.**  
**You know how to appreciate me**  
**I must stick wit' you, my baby.**  
**Nobody ever made me feel this way**  
**I must stick wit' you.**

**Nobody gonna love me better**  
**I must stick wit' you forever.**  
**Nobody gonna take me higher**  
**I must stick wit' you.**  
**You know how to appreciate me**  
**I must stick wit' you, my baby.**  
**Nobody ever made me feel this way**  
**I must stick wit' you.**

Pussycat Dolls: Stickwitu

* * *

[Gwen]  
**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**If I should die before I wake**  
**It's 'cause you took my breath away**  
**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**  
**Oh**

[Duncan]  
**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**  
**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**  
**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

[Gwen]  
**But how do you expect me**  
**to live alone with just me**  
**'Cause my world revolves around you**  
**It's so hard for me to breathe**

[Chorus:]  
**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**  
**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**  
**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
**It's no air, no air**  
**Got me out here in the water so deep**  
**Tell me how you gonna be without me**  
**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**  
**It's no air, no air**

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**

[Duncan]  
**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew**  
**Right off the ground to float to you**  
**There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

[Gwen]  
**But somehow I'm still alive inside**  
**You took my breath, but I survived**  
**I don't know how, but I don't even care**

[Both:]  
**So how do you expect me**  
**to live alone with just me**  
**'Cause my world revolves around you**  
**It's so hard for me to breathe**

[Chorus]

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No more**  
**It's no air, no air**

[Chorus]

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**  
**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**  
**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
**It's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**  
**Tell me how you gonna be without me**  
**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**  
**It's no air, no air**

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air**

Jordin Sparks ft Chris Brown: No Air

* * *

[Heather]

**I remember years ago**

**Someone tole me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did, I did**

**And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did**

**And now when all is done**  
**There is nothing to say**  
**You have gone and so effortlessly**  
**You have won**  
**You can go ahead tell them**

**Tell them all I know now**  
**Shout it from the rooftops**  
**Write it on the skyline**  
**All we had is gone now**  
**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**  
**All my scars are open**  
**Tell them what I hoped would be**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**

**Falling out of love is hard**  
**Falling for betrayal is worst**  
**Broken trust and broken hearts**  
**I know, I know**

**Thinking all you need is there**  
**Building faith on love and words**  
**Empty promises will wear**  
**I know (I know)**

**And know when all is gone**  
**There is nothing to say**  
**And if you're done with embarrassing me**  
**On your own you can go ahead tell them**

**Tell them all I know now**  
**Shout it from the rooftops**  
**Write it on the skyline**  
**All we had is gone now**  
**Tell them I was happy**  
**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**  
**Tell them what I hoped would be**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**

**Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)**

**I remember years ago**  
**Someone told me I should take**  
**Caution when it comes to love**  
**I did**

**Tell them all I know now**  
**Shout it from the rooftops**  
**Write it on the skyline**  
**All we had is gone now**  
**Tell them I was happy**  
**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**  
**Tell them what I hoped would be**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**

**I remember years ago**  
**Someone told me I should take**  
**Caution when it comes to love**  
**I did**

Shontelle: Impossible

* * *

[Alejandro]

**Listen**

**Woke up this morning **  
**Heard the TV sayin' something **  
**'Bout disaster in the world and **  
**It made me wonder where I'm going **  
**There's so much darkness in the world**  
**But I see beauty left in you girl **  
**And what you give me makes me know**  
**That I'll be alright**

**Because if your love was all I had **  
**In this life **  
**Well that would be enough **  
**Until the end of time **  
**So rest your weary heart**  
**And relax your mind **  
**Cause I'm gonna love you girl**  
**Until the end of time**

**You've got me singing **  
**Oh whoa, yeah**  
**Oh whoa, yeah**  
**Everybody sing **  
**Oh whoa, yeah **  
**Everybody singing **  
**Oh whoa yeah**

Heather:

**Now if you're ever wondering **  
**About the way I'm feeling **  
**Well baby there ain't no question**  
**Just to be around you is a blessing **  
**Sick and tired of trying to save the world**  
**I just want to spend my time with you **  
**And what you're giving me**  
**Makes me know that we'll be alright.**

**Because if your love was all I had **  
**In this life **  
**Well that would be enough **  
**Until the end of time **  
**So rest your weary heart**  
**And relax your mind **  
**Cause I'm gonna love you **  
**Until the end of time**

**You've got me singing **  
**Oh whoa, yeah**  
**Oh whoa, yeah**  
**Everybody sing **  
**Oh whoa, yeah **  
**Everybody singing **  
**Oh whoa yeah**

Alejandro:

**This one's for the lovers **  
**If you're out there let me hear you say**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah **  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

Heather:

**This one's for the lovers **  
**If you're out there let me hear you say**  
**Yeah, yeah**  
**(Yeah, yeah)**

Alejandro:

**This one's for the lovers **  
**If you're out there let me hear you say**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah **  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

Heather:

**This one's for the lovers **  
**If you're out there let me hear you say**  
**Yeah, yeah**  
**(Yeah, yeah)**

Both:

**Oh whoa yeah **  
**Oh whoa yeah**  
**Oh whoa yeah**  
**Oh whoa yeah**

**'Cause if your love was all I had **  
**In this life **  
**That would be enough**  
**Until the end of time**

Justin Timberlake ft Beyonce': Until The End Of Time

* * *

[Heather]

**Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah**  
**I know that you been waitin' for me, and I'm waitin', too**  
**In my imagination I be all up on you**  
**I know you got that fever for me, hundred and two**  
**And, boy, I know I feel the same, my temperature's through the roof**

**If there's a camera up in here then it's gonna leave with me when I do (I do)**  
**If there's a camera up in here then I best not catch this flick on YouTube (YouTube)**  
**'Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous**  
**I will hunt you down**  
**'Cause they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview**  
**But this is private, between you and I**

**Touch my body**  
**Put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more**  
**Touch my body**  
**Throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did**

**Touch my body**  
**Let me wrap my thighs all around your waist, just a little taste**  
**Touch my body**  
**I know you like my curves, come on and give me what I deserve and**  
**Touch my body**

**You can put me on you like a brand new white tee**  
**I'll hug your body tighter than my favorite jeans**  
**I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze**  
**And float away with you in the Caribbean Sea**

**If there's a camera up in here, then it's gonna leave with me when I do (I do)**  
**If there's a camera up in here, then I best not catch this flick on YouTube (YouTube)**  
**'Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous**  
**I will hunt you down**  
**'Cause they be all up in my business, like a Wendy interview**  
**But this is private, between you and I**

**Touch my body**  
**Put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more**  
**Touch my body**  
**Throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did**

**Touch my body**  
**Let me wrap my thighs all around your waist, just a little taste**  
**Touch my body**  
**I know you like my curves, come on and give me what I deserve and**  
**Touch my body**

**Imma treat you like a teddy bear**  
**You won't wanna go nowhere**  
**In the lap of luxury, laying intertwined with me**  
**You won't work for nothin', boy, I will give you plenty**

**Touch my body**  
**Put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more**  
**Touch my body**  
**Throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did**

**Touch my body**  
**Let me wrap my thighs all around your waist, just a little taste**  
**Touch my body**  
**I know you like my curves, c'mon and give me what I deserve and**  
**Touch my body**

**Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, oh, oh**  
**Touch my body**

**Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, oh, oh**  
**Touch my body**

Mariah Carey: Touch My Body

* * *

(Heather)

**Your touch is so magic to me**  
**The strangest things can happen**  
**The way that you react to me**  
**I wanna do something you can't imagine**  
**Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that**  
**You think you can handle, boy**  
**If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back**

**Baby, show me, show me**  
**What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me**  
**And I'll volunteer**  
**And I'll be flowing and going**  
**Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me**  
**Oh, baby**

(Both)

**All night, show it, just you and the crowd**  
**Doing tricks you never seen**  
**And I bet that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**  
**So let me drive my body around you**  
**I bet you know what I mean**  
**Cause you know that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**

(Alejandro)

**Everything ain't what it seems**  
**I wave my hands and I got you**  
**And you feel so fly assisting me**  
**But now it's my turn to watch you**  
**I ain't gonna stop you if you wanna crowd my neck**  
**Talk sexy to me like that**  
**Just do what I taught you, girl**  
**When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back**

(Heather)

**Baby, show me, show me**  
**What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me**  
**And I'll volunteer**  
**And I'll be flowing and going**  
**Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me**  
**Oh, baby**

(Both)

**All night, show it, just you and the crowd**  
**Doing tricks you never seen**  
**And I bet that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**  
**So let me drive my body around you**  
**I bet you know what I mean**  
**Cause you know that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**

**Oh, this is the part where we fall in love**  
**Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love**  
**But don't stop what you're doing to me**

**All night, show it, just you and the crowd**  
**Doing tricks you never seen**  
**And I bet that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**  
**So let me drive my body around you**  
**I bet you know what I mean**  
**Cause you know that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**

Ciara: Love, Sex, Magic

* * *

[Courtney]

**Love of my life, my soulmate**  
**You're my best friend**  
**Part of me like breathing**  
**Now half of me is left**

**I don't know anything at all**  
**Who am I to say you love me**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you need me**

**Color me blue I'm lost in you**  
**Don't know why I'm still waiting**  
**Many moons have come and gone**  
**Don't know why I'm still searching**

**Don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you love me**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you need me**

**Hmmm hmmm mmm**  
**Uhhh oohhh aahhh**

**Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh**

**Now you're a song I love to sing**  
**Never thought it'd feel so free**  
**Now I know what's meant to be**  
**And that's okay with me**

**But who am I to say you love me**  
**And who am I to say you need me**  
**And who am I to say you love me**

**Mmmm Hmmm**

**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you love me**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you need me**  
**I don't know anything at all**

**I don't know anything at all**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**I don't know anything at all**

Hope: Who Am I To Say

* * *

[Courtney]

**(Don't forget about us)**

**Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go**  
**No baby, no baby, no baby no**  
**Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go**  
**My baby boy...**

**_[Verse 1]_**  
**Just let it die**  
**With no goodbyes**  
**Details don't matter**  
**We both paid the price**  
**Tears in my eyes**  
**You know sometimes**  
**It'd be like that baby**

**_[Bridge 1]_**  
**Now everytime I see you**  
**I pretend I'm fine**  
**When I wanna reach out to you**  
**But I turn and I walk and I let it ride**  
**Baby I must confess**  
**We were bigger than anything**  
**Remember us at our best**  
**And don't forget about**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Late nights, playin' in the dark**  
**And wakin' up inside my arms**  
**Boy, you'll always be in my heart and**  
**I can see it in your eyes**  
**You still want it**  
**So don't forget about us**

**I'm just speaking from experience**  
**Nothing can compare to your first true love**  
**So I hope this will remind you**  
**When it's for real, it's forever**  
**So don't forget about us**

Mariah Carey: Don't Forget About Us

* * *

[Alejandro]

**I know I'm still young**  
**But, I know how I feel**  
**I might not have too much experience**  
**But, I know when love is real.**

**By the way my heart starts pounding**  
**When I look into your eyes**  
**I might look a little silly**  
**Standing with my arms stretched open wide.**

**I love you this big**  
**Eyes have never seen... this big**  
**No-one's ever dreamed... this big**  
**And I'll spend the rest of my life**  
**Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try**  
**I love you this big**

**I'll love you to the moon and back**  
**I'll love you all the time**  
**Deeper than the ocean**  
**And higher than the pines.**

**Cause girl, you do something to me**  
**Deep down in my heart**  
**I know I look a little crazy**  
**Standing with my arms stretched all apart.**

**I love you this big**  
**Eyes have never seen... this big**  
**No-one's ever dreamed... this big**  
**And I'll spend the rest of my life**  
**Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try**  
**I love you this big**

**So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would**  
**I love you this big**  
**And I'd write your name in stars across the sky**  
**If I could, I would.**

**I love you this big**  
**Oh, eyes have never seen... this big**  
**No-one's ever dreamed... this big**  
**And I'll spend the rest of my life**  
**Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try**  
**I love you this big**

**I love you this big**  
**Oh, eyes have never seen... this big**  
**No-one's ever dreamed... this big**  
**And I'll spend the rest of my life**  
**Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try**  
**I love you this big**

Scotty McCreery: I Love You This Big

* * *

[Courtney]

**Chorus:**  
**See my days are cold without you **  
**But I'm hurtin while I'm with u**  
**And though my heart can't take no more **  
**I keep on running back to you **  
**See my days are cold without you **  
**But I'm hurtin while I'm with u**  
**And though my heart can't take no more **  
**I keep on running back to you **

**Baby, I don't know why your treating me so bad **  
**You said you love me, no one above me**  
**And I was all you had**  
**And though my heart is beatin for ya**  
**I can't stop crying **  
**I don't know how**  
**I allow you to treat me this way and still I stay **

**(Chorus)**

**Baby, I don't know why ya wanna do me wrong (do me wrong)**  
**See when I'm home, I'm all alone **  
**And you are always gone **  
**And boy, you know I really love you **  
**I can't deny **  
**I can't see how you could bring me to so many tears **  
**After all these years **

**(Chorus)**

**Ohh,**  
**I trusted you, I trusted you**  
**So sad, so sad **  
**What love will make you do **  
**All the things that we accept **  
**Be the things that we regret **  
**To all of my ladies (ladies) **  
**Feel me **  
**C'mon sing with me:**

**See, when I get the strength to leave **  
**You always tell me that you need me**  
**And I'm weak cause I believe you**  
**And I'm mad because I love you**  
**So I stop and think that maybe**  
**You can learn to appreciate me**  
**Then it all remains the same that**  
**You ain't never gonna change **  
**(never gonna change, never gonna change) **

**(Chorus)**

**Baby,**  
**Why you hurt me?**  
**Leave me and desert me **  
**Boy, I gave you all my heart**  
**And all you did was tear it up**  
**Looking out my window**  
**Knowing that I should go **  
**Even when I pack my bags**  
**This something always hold me back**

Ashanti: Foolish

* * *

[Duncan]

**She says, "Look, baby, I'm a rock star"**  
**Grabs my old guitar**  
**Playing it upside down**  
**Dancing 'round in front of our TV**

**I can't see the ballgame**  
**So I just wave my lighter around and say**  
**"Yeah, rock on, baby**  
**I'd rather watch you anyway"**

**"But when you're done can I come backstage**  
**And get you to sign your name**  
**On that Zeppelin shirt of mine you're wearing?**  
**I'll never wash that thing again"**

**Yeah, and she's my kind of crazy**  
**The little games she plays**  
**Lord, they never get old**  
**She's too cute to get on my last nerve**

**The way she throws her little fits**  
**Poking out her lip, biting mine when we kiss**  
**There ain't a fight that she can't win**  
**That's my baby and she's my kind of crazy**

**You ought to see her in my pickup**  
**Oh, she's gotta have that radio up**  
**Bless her heart, she can't sit still**  
**Head in my lap, bare feet on the windshield**

**Says, "Come on, baby, let me drive"**  
**Now honey, it's a stick shift**  
**Remember what you did last time, oh**

**Yeah, and she's my kind of crazy**  
**The little games she plays**  
**Lord, they never get old**  
**She's too cute to get on my last nerve**

**The way she throws her little fits**  
**Poking out her lip, biting mine when we kiss**  
**There ain't a fight that she can't win**  
**That's my baby and she's my kind of crazy**

**She never lets me rest, she keeps me up all night**  
**Known to roll me off the bed, steal the covers off my side**  
**But I hear her wake up, sleepy head**  
**And I open up my eyes and it's all worth the while**

**Yeah, and she's my kind of crazy**  
**The little games she plays**  
**Lord, they never get old**  
**She's too cute to get on my last nerve**

**The way she throws her little fits**  
**Poking out her lip, biting mine when we kiss**  
**There ain't a fight that she can't win**  
**That's my baby and she's my kind of crazy**

Brantley Gilbert: My Kind Of Crazy

* * *

[Duncan]

**I can't wait till I get you on the floor, good-looking**  
**Going hot, so hot just like an oven**  
**And oww, burned myself I just had to touch it**  
**It's so fire and it's all mine**

**Hey baby, we don't mind all the watchin'**  
**'Cause if they study close, real close, they might learn somethin'**  
**She ain't nothin' but a little doozie when she does it**  
**She's so fire tonight**

[Alejandro]

**And as long as I've got my suit and tie**  
**Imma leave it all on the floor tonight**  
**And you got fixed up to the nines**  
**Let me show you a few things**

**All pressed up in black and white**  
**And you dressed in that dress I like**  
**Love is swinging in the air tonight**  
**Let me show you a few things, show you a few things**

[Both]  
**Let me show you a few things,**  
**Show you a few things about love**  
**Now we're in the swing of love**  
**Let me show you a few things, show you a few things**  
**About love**

[Duncan]

**Stop, let me get a good look at it**  
**Ooo, so thick now I know why they call it a fatty**  
**And aww, shit's so sick got a hit and picked up a habit**  
**That's alright 'cause you're all mine**

**Aww, go on and show 'em who you call daddy**  
**I guess they're just mad 'cause girl they wish they had it**  
**Ooo, my killer, my thriller, yeah you're a classic**  
**And you're all mine tonight**

[Alejandro]

**And as long as I've got my suit and tie**  
**Imma leave it all on the floor tonight**  
**And you got fixed up to the nines**  
**Let me show you a few things**

**All pressed up in black and white**  
**And you dressed in that dress I like**  
**Love is swinging in the air tonight**  
**Let me show you a few things, show you a few things**

[Both]

**Let me show you a few things,**  
**Show you a few things about love**  
**Now we're in the swing of love**  
**Let me show you a few things, show you a few things**  
**About love, hey.**

**Get out your seat**

[Duncan]  
**All black at the white shows**  
**White shoes at the black shows**  
**Green card for the Cuban links**  
**Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show**  
**Nothing exceeds like excess**  
**Stout got gout from having the best of the best**  
**Is this what it's all about?**

**I'm at the restaurant**  
**My rant disturbing the guests**  
**Years of distress, tears on the dress**  
**Trying to hide her face with some make up sex**  
**Ugh**

**This is truffle season, Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason**  
**All saints for my angel, Alexander Wang too**  
**Ass tight denim and some Dunks**  
**I show you how to do this young**  
**Ugh, no papers, catch vapors**  
**Get high, out Vegas**

**Deuces on doubles**  
**Ain't looking for trouble**  
**You just got good jeans so tryna cuff you**  
**Tell your mother that I love her 'cause I love you**  
**Tell your father we go farther as a couple**  
**They ain't lose a daughter, got a son**  
**I show you how to do this, hun!**

[Alejandro]

**And as long as I've got my suit and tie**  
**Imma leave it all on the floor tonight**  
**And you got fixed up to the nines**  
**Let me show you a few things**

**All pressed up in black and white**  
**And you dressed in that dress I like**  
**Love is swinging in the air tonight**  
**Let me show you a few things, show you a few things**

[Both]

**Let me show you a few things,**  
**Show you a few things about love, love, love**  
**L-l-let me show you a few things, show you a few things**  
**About love**  
**Hey!**

**Ooh!**

**Ba da da doo!**  
**Yeah yeah.**

Justin Timberlake ft Jay Z: Suit and Tie

* * *

{Courtney}

**It's so nice to see**  
**All the folks you love together**  
**Sittin' and talkin' 'bout**  
**All the things that's been goin' down**

**It's been a long, long time**  
**Since we had a chance to get together**  
**Nobody knows the next time we see each other**  
**Maybe years and years from now**

{All}

**Family reunion {Got to have}**  
**A family reunion**  
**Family reunion**  
**{It's so nice to come together} To come together**  
**{To get together}**

{Heather}

**I wish grandma could see**  
**The whole family**  
**I sure miss her face**  
**And her warm and tender embrace**

**And if grandpa was here**  
**I know he'd be smiling for me a tear**  
**To see what he has done**  
**All the offspring's from his daughters and sons**

{All}

**A family reunion (Gonna have)**  
**A family reunion (Ooh, ooh)**  
**Family reunion**  
**(It's so nice to come together) To come together**  
**(To get together)**

**Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...**  
**Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...**  
**At least once a year we should have**

**Family reunion**  
**A family reunion (We need to do it for the young )**  
**Family reunion**  
**(It'll be nice, it'll be nice to come together) To come together**  
**To get together**

**Family reunion (Sister knows, heaven knows)**  
**A family reunion (It's good to see you)**  
**Family reunion (I said we are sinkin' hands, makin' plans)**  
**(Maybe next year) To come together (Maybe next year)**

**A family reunion (Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...)**  
**A family reunion {We gotta have, we gotta have}**  
**Family reunion (It'll be nice, it'll be so nice)**  
**(To come together) To come together**  
**(To get together)**

{Duncan}

**You know the family is the solution to the world's problems today**  
**Now let's take a look at the family**  
**In the family the father is like the head, the leader, the director**  
**Not domineering, but showing love, guidance**  
**For everyone else in the family**

**Now if we could get all the fathers of the world**  
**To stand up and be fathers**  
**That would be great**  
**Then we have mothers**  
**Who are the right arm of the father**

{Geoff}

**There's supposed to-to-to do the cooking**  
**Raise the children, do the sewing**  
**And help the father to guide and direct**  
**Then there's the son**  
**The son, most sons are like imitators of their father**  
**So we're back again to the father**

{Alejandro}

**And he is guiding in the right way**  
**The son is definitely gonna be alright**  
**Then we have the daughter**  
**Watching her mother**  
**Be-because sooner or later she's gonna be a mother**  
**And she'll have her own sons and daughters**  
**It don't, it don't just stop there with the family or**

**Of-of yours or mine**  
**It's a universal family**  
**Under one divine purpose**  
**And one divine father**  
**That is if we all come together no matter what color, race, creed**  
**Because that's all in the head whether you wanna believe it or not**  
**'Cause you'll bleed**

{All}

**Hoo...**  
**Family, family reunion**  
**It'll be nice, so nice, so nice**

O Jay's: Family Reunion**  
**

* * *

(Duncan)

**I need to be alone**  
**I need to be alone**  
**I don't need to be with someone**  
**I don't need to join the swarm**

**And everywhere you look out**  
**Like two birds that lose their home**  
**They're blocking all the street cars**  
**They're holding up our phones**

**And if it leaves a bad taste you need to wash it down**  
**And if you build a model home just burn it to the ground**  
**I refuse to show my good side**  
**In no place to call my own**  
**It's no home**  
**No**  
**No**  
**No**  
**No**

**So can you smell these eyes burn**  
**Can you feel it in your bones**  
**I don't feel like I'm a lover**  
**And I know I can denounce the throne**

**It's their own investigation**  
**It's a try put on for cats**  
**I'm not the one to feel so selfish**  
**There's no way this one will last**

**And if it leaves a bad taste you need to wash it down**  
**And if you build a model home just burn it to the ground**  
**I refuse to show my good side**  
**In no place to call my own**  
**It's no home**

**And if it leaves a bad taste you need to wash it down**  
**And if you build a model home just burn it to the ground**  
**I refuse to show my good side**  
**In no place to call my own**  
**It's no home**

In-Flight Safety: Model Homes

* * *

Alejandro and Heather's wedding

**Love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe**  
**Love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe**  
**Love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe**

**Baby, you don't know what you do to me**  
**Between me and you, I feel a chemistry**  
**I won't let no one come and take your place**  
**'Cause the love you give can't be replaced**  
**See, no one else love me like you do**  
**That's why I don't mind to spend my life wit'chu**  
**Wanna please you in any way I can**  
**I wanna share my world, don't you understand?**

**Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**  
**Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**

**Turn me inside out, make my heart speak**  
**Need no one else, you are all I need**  
**Personality(ty) in everything you do (do)**  
**Makes me love everything 'bout you**  
**Your smile, your style, so fly, I can't deny**  
**I got a crush on you, and that's true indeed**  
**And I'm diggin' you, you make me believe**

**That your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**  
**Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**

**I'll give you anything you want from me, anything you want, anything you need, anything your soul desires**  
**I'll give you anything you want from me, anything you want, anything you need, anything your soul desires (anything 'cause)**

**Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long (you give me, baby, yeah-ee-yeah)**  
**Your love is a one (your love) in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**(on and on)**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**

**Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**  
**Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on**  
**You give me a really good feelin' all day long**

**Love it, babe (love it, babe), love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe, love it, babe**

Aaliyah: One In A Million

* * *

**Last but no least thanks to all my viewers:**

TorieRilistkrytcat

BlueBerryIceQuxxn

jayne'z star

KayleeRay

and all the guest ones

* * *

**Songs in total:**

**Pussycat dolls: Stickwitu**

**Jordin Sparks ft Chris Brown: No Air**

**Shontelle: Impossible**

**Justin Timberlake ft Beyonce: Until The End Of Time**

**Mariah Carey: Touch My Body**

**Ciara: Love, Sex, Magic **

**Hope: Who Am I To Say**

**Mariah Carey: Don't Forget About Us**

**Scotty McCreery: I Love You This Big**

**Ashanti: Foolish**

**Brantley Gilbert: My Kind Of Crazy**

**Justin Timberlake ft Jay Z: Suit and Tie**

**O Jay's: Family Reunion**

**In-Flight Safety: Model Homes**

**Aaliyah: One In A Million (she will be missed)**

* * *

**That's all folks! Thanks to all of ya...**


End file.
